The Continuing Legend: Shadowed Destiny
by Chou Nuriko
Summary: Sakura & co. are going to learn about new magic, new places and people. A brand new magical school life where they will continue their Card Captors Legend......Warning: Not your average crossover. Plz R&R. Ch.7 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I truly want make this fanfic, which include plot and characters, mine, I will have to pay a hell lot of money. Most of them belongs to CLAMP, some of them to Fujishima Kousuke, and a tiny bit to Akamatsu Ken and the key element to J.K. Rowling. Oh, 0.01% to Gonzo studio and Takahashi Rumiko as well.

* * *

After the final capture of the Void Card, and consequently the creation of the Hope Card, life went on normally for the Sakura Card Mistress, the 12-year-old Kinomoto Sakura. Sure, her little sweetheart, Li Syaoran, had to return to HK as the summer ended, the girl did not fall into depressions. Of course, his nearly-daily letters and weekly phone calls (with Meiling jokingly groaning about the long-distance calling bills) helped. Everything went normally until the winter of the year...  
  
1999, December  
  
Sakura sighed into her finished Maths homework--yes, she still dislikes Maths with a passion--and stretched. Since next year she will be going to Junior High school, the teachers began to throw in more homework, even when there's no big entrance exam to prepare for.  
  
At the same time, Kero-chan, or Cerberus the Sakura Card guardian beast, flied into his mistress's bedroom (he was allowed to roam around the house as her family knew all about him already) with two letters in his little hands/paws. Sakura was lying on the bed, starring at the ceiling as he dropped his load onto the floor.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero-chan yelled in his cheerful Kansai accent. "Letter from the brat!"  
  
Sakura shot up at the exclamation and snatched the letter from the floor in 2 seconds flat. While she was excitingly reading the letter, Kero-chan made himself comfortable by examining the envelop of the second letter. It was a normal-looking air-mail envelop all right. But there was no stamp. And there were marks which suspiciously looked like claw marks of a bird......  
  
"Kero-chan," the said guardian beast broke off his train of thoughts at Sakura's voice. "Is there another letter?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah! But it was quite strange. No stamp, and a return address that I've never heard of." He replied and picked up the letter from the floor.  
  
Sakura looked at the letter. At the first glance, it looked like a normal air mail, except for the fact that there was no stamp on it. Then she turned it over and read the return address aloud.  
  
"Mahora International Academy of Magic, Mahora Island?" She shrugged it off and opened the letter.  
  
"**Dear Sakura Kinomoto,** (the letter reads) 

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Mahora International Academy of Magic. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1, 2000. We await your owl by no later than 1st April, 2000.**

**Yours Sincerely,  
Clef Cielo  
Deputy Headmaster**"  
  
After all the information was processed in Sakura's brain, the only response she can get out was, as usual......  
  
"HOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!"

---------------------------

The Continuing Legend

Chapter 1

---------------------------

"So," Li Syaoran, the Chinese sorcerer and future leader of the famous Li Clan, grimaced on his end of the phone line. "You did get the letter."  
  
"Syaoran-kun too?" Sakura exclaimed into the phone, half excited and half surprised.  
  
This was another phone conversation between Sakura and Syaoran. And their main topic was none other than the letter that Sakura and Syaoran had received.  
  
"Yeah. Meiling and I got it too. She had been yelling about you and Daidouji would receive one for a whole day."  
  
"But I thought Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan don't have any magic in them."  
  
"I'm not sure about Daidouji. But Meiling did have a very small amount of magic. Not strong enough to perform the Clan's magic, but enough for her to learn about the less complex ones." Syaoran replied.  
  
"So, what is this school about?" Sakura asked, curiosity apparent in her voice.  
  
"Basically, a school that teaches magic. That is, instead of teaching things like Maths and Science, they teach you how to do charms, make potions and many thing else. Most kids around Asia go to this school, because there are not much local wizardry schooling like that in Europe and America." He explained. He chuckled to himself when he heard her "ohh" in awe.  
  
"And what does the letter mean by 'we await your owl'?"  
  
"You need to send a letter back to the academy, saying whether you want to go or not. Using the owls is the most common way to send letters in the wizard community. If you don't have an owl, there are wizard post offices, or you can send the letter by will. For your case, you can get your stuff animal to deliver it for you." The Chinese boy said the last line in gritted teeth. But Sakura didn't notice it.  
  
"I hope Kero-chan don't mind delivering it...Or I can ask Eriol-kun to help me! You know he came back to Japan last month right? Oh! I bet he received the letter too!" Sakura began to rant until a giggling stopped her.  
  
"Hello, hello? You're rambling, Kinomoto-san!" A familiar voice chirped and Sakura grinned.  
  
"Meiling-chan!"  
  
"Yep, Li Meiling, at your service! Cousin Dear had gone off, muttering about a certain 'crazy ancestor' of ours who shall remain nameless." With that, the 2 girls burst out laughing.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Sakura commented once the laughter had died down.  
  
"But considering all the pranks and stunts Hiiragizawa-kun had pulled, you can't really blame him for having hostile feelings..." And the girls began to chat about anything and everything.

---------------------------

The rest of the Kinomoto family had different reactions towards this "magic school". Sakura's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, didn't look as shocked as Sakura expected. He said he would allowed her to attend, of course, but he wanted to know more about it before she left for the academy. Her brother, Touya, was anything but pleased with this situation for several reasons, which included a) his little "monster" was going away from his "supervision", and more important, b) the Chinese Brat a.k.a. Li Syaoran was going with her. But a reminder on college and part time had shut him up nicely.  
  
Sakura found out on her way to school that Eriol and Tomoyo had gotten letters from this Mahora International Academy of Magic. While Tomoyo was very surprised that she also had magic in her veins, Eriol explained a great deal more about the magical community to the girls, like the final downfall of the most dangerous dark wizard, as well as his experience in one of the most famous wizardry education institute, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Without any warning, 3 months had passed and the trio had graduated from elementary already. The Clow Reed reincarnate had returned to England to take care of some "last minute business". Both Sakura and Tomoyo were at a lost of what to do. They decided they will not go to the Junior High in April since they would only attend for 3 months at most. But now, they would have a five-month summer vocation. And how could they spend these five long months without having themselves bored to death?  
  
For the first 2 months, they went to picnic and swimming, costume modeling and video taping, creating havocs in the kitchen and annoying the out of Touya. But by mid-June, the two girls started to feel restless since they didn't have anything to do. But a phone call from the Li family had "come to rescue".  
  
"Hoe? The Li family has a summer house on the _Maora_ Island?" Sakura asked while Tomoyo, who had come over to the Kinomoto residence, listened.  
  
"First, it's _Mahora_. And yes, we do have a summer house there. After all, the Li Clan is one of the most important family in the magical society. Of course there would be a little place for ourselves in a pure wizarding community like the Mahora Island." Meiling explained.  
  
"Pure wizarding community...Does that mean everyone on the island uses magic?" Tomoyo asked as she took over the control of the phone.  
  
"There are a few Muggles here and there." Meiling replied and played with the phone cord at her end of the phone line at the same time. "They married the magic folks, so there they are."  
  
"Muggles?" The two Japanese girls chorused in a confused tone and Meiling sighed.  
  
"I'm so going to give you two some preparatory lessons. Oh, wait, are you coming?"  
  
Meiling didn't really need the verbal answers for she can practically hear their grins, even if they were an ocean apart.

---------------------------  
  
It was two weeks after the phone call when Syaoran, Meiling and Wei, the butler, arrived Japan. It was like the last summer, that is, Sakura had once again bumped into the three of them. Their jovial reunion, however, was cut short because of Syaoran's scowls at a very familiar aura.  
  
"Eriol-kun!!" Sakura shrieked. "You're back!"  
  
"Yes, I'm back. How can I be absent when my cute decedents decided to pay us a visit?" The said Eriol sent two very pointed glances at the Li cousins. Then he turned to Meiling. "May I ask when are we going to Mahora?" He asked politely.  
  
"We're going to stay here for two weeks, then we will go to The Port. No way I will skip a chance of having a great shopping spree and amusement parks!" Meiling shouted and bumped a fist into the air. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled, Eriol let out a small chuckle and Syaoran groaned.  
  
"I'm not going to carry your bags, mind you." Syaoran said in a stern voice.  
  
"I won't make you do it as long as you have the credit cards at my disposal."  
  
Everyone besides Syaoran burst out laughing. This summer was going to be very interesting indeed.

---------------------------  
  
After two weeks of Meiling's attempt to drain her _**and**_ Syaoran's accounts, and a massive sleepover at the Daidouji Mansion, the day where the Card Captors Gang would depart for the Mahora Island had finally arrived. To say Meiling and Sakura were excited was a great understatement. The former was because she can finally have her own magic, while the latter was just excited about going to a new place. Under careful instruction from Wei, they drove to a very remote ferry pier on one of Sonomi's vans. After they were dropped off, Sakura and Tomoyo began to look around for some sort of transportation.  
  
"It looks like...this place is deserted..." Tomoyo commented, taping anything and everything with her digital recorder.  
  
"It _**is**_ deserted. We'll just have to look for the secret entrance." Meiling shrugged and started to examine the walls. "You do remember the secret entrances, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Secret entrances that are hidden from the non-magic people and it will send us to...Where?"  
  
"I think it will take us to a boat or ship." Syaoran thought aloud. "After all, it was an island located somewhere in the middle of the Pacific."  
  
"Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific?!" The card mistress exclaimed.  
  
"It will take us half a day trip of sea transport to get there. I supposed you won't get seasick...?" Eriol added, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Stop talking over there." Meiling complained with her right hand on a shabby wall of bricks. "I think I've found it. Now who shall be the guinea pig?"  
  
Silence......  
  
"I'll be It, okay, all right..." The Chinese girl grumbled. She leant against the wall. Then suddenly, she seemed to be absorbed by the wall.  
  
"Meiling-chan!" Sakura yelled. But the others--save for Sakura and Tomoyo--looked calm.  
  
"She did find it." Syaoran said quietly. "Look, Meiling was transported to the other side of the wall, our true destination. I'll go pass the wall now. Sakura and Daidouji will be the next, just lean against the wall and you'll fall through it. Remember don't be afraid. Wei and you over there," The chestnut-haired boy glared at Eriol, who tried to look innocent, "stay behind in case anything happens."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were still too surprised to say anything but nodded. Syaoran, with his luggage, didn't even bother to lean on it--He just walked straight through the wall. Sakura, who was still not used to this, let out a small "eep".  
  
"Everything will be all right, Ms. Kinomoto." Wei spoke up gently. "If you're unsure about it, try to think it was a gate that would only let the people with magic passed through it posting as a wall. You'll feel better if you see it this way."  
  
The two girls nodded and copied Meiling's movement. Just before their bodies contacted the "bricks", they felt a surge of power from the opposite side of the wall, pulling them right into it. The next thing they noticed was that Syaoran was helping a startled Sakura to regain her balance, and Meiling was grinning at them like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Unlike its European counterpart, we don't really have a name for our gorgeous cruiser liner, but here, I welcome you to what we fondly called The Port." Meiling said in a hostess voice and gestured them to a normal looking ship.  
  
It was a medium-sized ship of marble white color. It had quite a large deck and lots of rooms, as they deducted from the number of windows. The ship itself was not very impressive, but what attracted the Japanese girls' attention was the people around the ship. There were young kids, teenagers, adults and elderly. Many of them were wearing robes of every mentionable color: black, red, blue, forest green, pale lavender, even electric pink. There was not only human, they can hear all sort of sounds--sounds of the animals. Owls hooted at their own kind from their cages, some of them were flying overhead. Cats of every size and species were either being carried by their owners, or walking besides them. Sakura cannot help but let out a yelp of surprise when she found a toad right beside her bag before its owner took it away apologetically.  
  
"So why don't we go abroad now?" Said an almost-smirking Eriol, who came through the passage when the girls were busy admiring the scene. "We still have another hour before it departs. It will give us some time to settle down before it speeds off."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were still trying to absorb all the things beside them and almost missed Eriol's words. Well, almost being the keyword. Sakura somehow managed to find her voice and agreed with him. They dragged their luggage onto the ship, only to leave Sakura, Tomoyo _**and**_ Meiling jaw-dropped.  
  
The interior of the ship was nothing like what they saw from outside. First of all, it was somehow much larger than they had imagined. The decoration was so magnificent that really resembled a luxurious cruiser liner. Red carpet on the floor, a large chandelier with many different kinds of gems, sculptures that talked, paintings that moved (Sakura was trying desperately to ignore them, even they were just welcoming them)...Their trance was only broken when Meiling shrieked.  
  
"I knew this ship was anything except normal, but I don't know it was to this extend!!" She yelled and earned a few odd looks from the other travelers.  
  
"Meiling-chan, you know about this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A little bit. Syaoran's sisters attended this school before too. But they've graduated for years already, not that I mind they did."  
  
Everyone except Eriol grimaced at the memories of the "Fearful Li Sisters" and their over-passionate antics. They went over to a little counter which resembled a reception, where a friendly-looking woman in her late-20s greeted them. "Welcome abroad, child. Mahora students?"  
  
They all nodded and handed the lady their letters. She read them briefly before addressing them again. "Very well, you can have one 4-person and one 2-person suites...Room no. 312 and 344. Here, dears. Have a nice trip." She handed them two set of keys and the group wandered off.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo also found the conversations of the other travelers very interesting. Some of them were talking about their wizardry jobs ("Thank goddess the market was picking up again, who would have guessed the Muggle economic recession can hit our folk too?"), some were gossiping about the latest news ("You know what, the news said the old Fudge is bound to be kicked out of the Ministry of England in the next minister election!"), there were even kids talking about school works ("Aww...Mom won't let me play Quidditch and I only have my Transfiguration essay left!").  
  
"There are some kids who would spend the summer at the island. Besides the academy, it was also a famous tourist spot within the wizard world." Eriol told them after seeing them listening to the conversation. "Room 312, here we are!"  
  
It turned out that it was a well-furnished 4-person suite. Four four-poster beds stood at the four corners of this very large room. At the far end of the room, there was a door which led to the bathroom. There were also several cupboards and drawers between the two beds on the left. Opposite to the drawers, there was a large window with a perfect view of the sea outside. The 3 girls were almost-gaping at the room while the boys excused themselves. Only Meiling was quick enough to yell "Try not to kill each other" before they closed the door.  
  
They made themselves comfortable on the beds and sighed in union. Sakura was the first to speak up. "Eriol-kun said it's half-a-day ride. What could we do now?"  
  
"We can sleep the trip off if you're afraid you'll be sick." Meiling listed without moving from her bed. "There's a free all-you-can-eat buffet somewhere, an enormous library where you can get lost for weeks before someone discovers you, swimming pool on the deck, dueling stadium..."  
  
"Wow, slow down, slow down!" Sakura shot up from her own four-poster. "Why don't we wonder around the ship to see what we can do?"  
  
"Actually, I was going to suggest the buffet." The Chinese witch-to-be sat up as well. "We haven't had our lunch yet and I'm sure someone is very hungry"  
  
As on cue, Sakura's stomach grumbled. She looked down and let out a nervous laugh. "I guess you have a point..."  
  
Almost missed by the 3 girls, Kero-chan popped out from Sakura's knapsack. "Hey! Don't forget about me!"  
  
Tomoyo just taped everything and smiling sincerely.

---------------------------  
  
"Meiling look out!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Meiling stepped out of the door. She was so startled that she almost fell into the narrow corridor. It took all of Sakura's reflex--which she got from her card capturing days--to prevent her from crashing into the Chinese girl.  
  
"What was that for, Daidouji-san?" Meiling half-yelled. She was holding onto the door frame for balance. She looked back and noticed that Sakura and Tomoyo (as well as her camcorder's lens) were focusing on something on the floor. She followed their gazes and found the something was actually a cat.  
  
It was just your everyday cat. Although in this case, it was better to call it a kitten. It was all orange color, except for the tips of its ears and tail as well as her paws were white. Its emerald green eyes starring into the girls' eyes...until it was being picked up by Tomoyo, who started to "aww" about how cute the kitten was.  
  
"I wonder if she has an owner or not." Tomoyo said and scratched the kitten's ears. "We're allowed to bring one animal right? I would love to have a kitten..."  
  
"But I think she has an owner already." Sakura said as she walked into the hallway and pointed at something. "Look."  
  
What she was pointing at was two girls who were in their late teens. One of them, who had ruby-colored eyes and short dark brown hair, charged forward as she saw the kitten in Tomoyo's hands. The other girl, who had blue eyes, long braided black hair and a much calmer composure, followed her companion. She also had a grey Eagle owl on her left shoulder.  
  
"Chibi!" The short-haired girl called and the kitten leaped away from Tomoyo's hands. "Oh gosh how come you wonder to here all by yourself?"  
  
The kitten gave her a guilty look--as guilty as a cat can look, that's it--when her owner addressed the girls. "Thanks for keeping her in one place. I've been looking all over the ship for this little bundle of fur. She didn't chew of anything, did she?"  
  
The three girls' faces went blank while the older female rolled her eyes. "Stop joking around, Natsumi. You know Chibi won't do that."  
  
Her friend, whom they presumed she was called "Natsumi", smiled sheepishly and turned her attention to the Card Captors. "Say, you're the first years?"  
  
"Y-yes!" Sakura answered. She was very eager to meet the other people at the academy. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meiling also introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you." Tomoyo greeted politely.  
  
"And I'm Li Meiling!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm a 7th year, Tsujimoto Natsumi." Natsumi replied. Then she gestured to her friend with her thump and showed a very Eriol-in-his-mischievous-mode like grin. "This is my partner-in-crime, Na...Ouch! What was that for, Miyuki?!" Natsumi grumbled the last part as she massaged her head, which the other girl had hit quite harshly.  
  
"I can introduce myself, thank you very much." She shot Natsumi a glare that would make a Basilisk made a mad run for its Galleons before smiling warmly at the younger girls. "My name is Kobayakawa Miyuki. Nice to meet you."  
  
"You've met Chibi here," Natsumi held up the kitten. "And there's Miyuki's owl Gales." The said owl hooted while the girls looked at the animals in fascination. And the duo noticed the girls' wishful gazes.

"You don't have you animal yet?" Miyuki asked and received three nods as answer. "Don't worry. When you get to Mahora, you'll find dozens upon dozens of pet shops in the Nirvana Lane. At that time, you'll be worrying about what animal to get instead of if you can get an animal or not."

"Sorry to cut our little chat short. But we kinda need to find our buddies before they...er...got out of control. When school starts," Natsumi seemed to wince at the thought, but the trio stopped themselves from commenting on it, "look us up in the Viento Tower. Later!"

When the two senior girls left, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling found themselves confused at the terms they've used.

"Nirvana Lane?" Sakura started.

"Viento Tower?" Tomoyo continued.

"What the heck are those places?" Meiling finished.

And the three of them also decided that a certain Hiiragizawa Eriol can give them the answers they wanted.

---------------------------

"Mahora Island is a very self-contained wizard community. And Nirvana Lane was the equivalent to the London Diagon Alley. It was a street contains all sort of imaginable wizard shops: shops on spell books, potion ingredients, magical creatures, wands, and many other things. We will do our shopping there when we arrived so we don't need to compete with the August Crowd." Eriol explained to the girls about those special terms after he knew about their encounter with the two older students.

"August Crowd?" Tomoyo asked after listening to the explanation.

"Meaning the crowd of students who only begin their start-of-term shopping during the last week of August. That is, the last week of the holiday." Syaoran cut in before Eriol had a chance of speak.

"As for the Viento Tower. I guess it means the place that was reserved for the students in the Viento House. Like many European wizard schools, Mahora also sorted students into four different houses. They are Viento, Nereus, Gaia and Vulcan. There's not a lot of differences between the four houses actually. But many students are reluctant to get into Vulcan..." The half reincarnation of Clow Reed trailed off. But this only attracted more attention from Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran.

"Why is that? I've heard about the Hogwarts House Slytherin was the unpopular one, but what about this one?" Meiling asked.

"It's not like there was a dark lord from that house. But Vulcan is also known as 'The House of Chaos'. No student who desire a quiet, peaceful school life would like to be in that house. From what I've heard, the Viento House was more similar to the Hogwarts House Ravenclaw. But I don't think we should compare the houses in this way, since Hogwarts and Mahora are two very different school." Eriol concluded in a tone that no more elaborations will be given. So they returned to their delicious buffet meal silently......

......Until a loud sound of "pop" was heard throughout the buffet area.

They all turned towards the source of the sound, only to found a really short man--barely reaching 5 feet--with pale lavender hair was covered with food from head to toe. The Card Captors (except for Eriol) gulped when the man's aura flared up and turned towards 3 teenagers who were laughing their heads off.

"MR. ZEPHYR, MR. AND MS. GISBORN!! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WHEN YOU'RE OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL!!!" He roared but the 3 teenagers only laughed harder.

"But Clef! We didn't do anything!" One boy of the trio, who had dark green hair and amber eyes, managed to choke out between their insane laughter.

"Yeah that's right! Just because we 'accidentally' spilled the Shepherd pie over your robes during the End-of-term feast doesn't mean we'll explode the food all over you!" The second boy, who had brown hair and bangs that completely covered his eyes, added.

"C'mon, Clef! It's just a lit' food! It's not like you can't clean up with a good cleaning spell..." The only female of the group, who had a strange shade of pink hair and very dark skin, commented with a very thick accent.

"That's Prof. Cielo to the three of you! If you pull another prank, I'll personally make sure you will have one week worth of detention with Madam Kaede as soon as school starts!" He ended his warning with a stern glare before getting out his wand, muttering something under his breathe and made all the food disappeared.

"Wow," Eriol said, obviously in awe. "I've just witnessed one of the best pranks I've ever come across."

The other four raised their eyebrows at his comment.

"I wonder who those three are. And that man...is he a professor at school?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Yeah he is." Said a disgruntled female voice. "Prof. Clef Cielo, deputy headmaster, Charms teacher and all-time victim of the famous 'Prankster Trio'. Oh, can we sit here?"

"It's okay. Please go ahead." Sakura looked up at the speaker. And she found two identical, very tall girls with long blonde hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, and brown eyes. The twins sat next to Sakura and Tomoyo before going into explanation.

"And about the 'Prankster Trio', or better known as Ferio Zephyr, Caldina and Ascot Gisborn, are the school's biggest trouble makers and the holders of the highest detention record in the Mahora History. Caldina and Ascot are siblings, by the way." The first girl stopped and glanced at her sister. She caught the message and continued.

"Prof. Cielo had been the constant target of their pranks since they entered the school. Although I can't never understand why, Prof. Cielo is very nice." She ended her explanation and changed her scowl into a bright smile. "Don't mind the three now. I don't have the mood to deal with them anyway. I'm the younger sister, Sierra Boulad."

Sierra's sister also introduced herself. "I'm the older sister, Presea Boulad. And you are?"

After all the introduction were exchanged, the two groups began to chat like they were old friends. But the topic was still around the three legendary pranksters.

"It seems like you know those three very well." Eriol said casually. "Do you know them personally?"

Presea grew tense for a minute before confessing. "All of us, plus Prof. Clef and another professor in school are come from the Cephiro Archipelago. Not a lot of our people are born with magic so we are very closed at the beginning. But I guess we've drifted apart..."

"You may not believe it. Ferio is actually the next ruler of the Archipelago. He may be a big trouble maker. But he can be very serious at what he did. He is one of the top students as well." Sierra added. "Our father is the royal blacksmith so we know Ferio since we're little kids. But oh well, he had calmed down a bit when he finally got the girl of his dream anyway. At least we're out of babysitting duties."

"You don't really need to worry about them. They won't go for first years. Unless they got prank on first. But if they do play tricks on you, go find a 4th year called Hououji Fuu. She's in Nereus House and she's very good at......'taking care' of the Trio." Presea reassured and the conversation was drifted some more casual topics.

---------------------------

The day passed too fast to their liking. The Card Captors didn't even get to explore half of the ship, but they realized they already had arrived the Mahora Pier. Only the reassurance of they still have at least 13 times to go on the ship and the splendid scenery of the island made them forget their disappointment.

The island was covered with green plants, giving it a fresh, but somehow a magical atmosphere. Sakura even felt a tiny green aura around the island. There was a hill, which took up half of the island. On the peak, they saw a large establishment of white walls and red roofs. They quickly concluded that was the Mahora International Academy of Magic. As the ship approached the pier, they began to see the signs of a well-developed settlement. There were small but elegant houses of the European style. Local residents and tourists were all over the place. The five of them--even the ever-grumpy Syaoran and the ever-calm Eriol--could not help but felt very excited.

And this was only the beginning......

* * *

I can't believe how corny the ending sound. But how was that generally? I hope it was not that sucked... 

I had been thinking about this for some time already. First, it is impossible that Europe would be the only continent in the world that would have magical institute of education. So how come every time when Sakura was announced as not only a sorceress, but also a witch, she had to go all the way to England? This was basically the beginning of an idea of an Asian wizard/witch school.

There won't be a lot of action/adventure in this fic unless I've got some good suggestion/inspiration in the middle. This will be more like a comedy as most of the series I've used in this fic are of the romance comedy category. For the cameos, you don't really need to know about the series and characters, since most--if not all--of them existed as AU. They have no connection to the original series.

So far, 2 casts from _You're Under Arrest_ (3 if you count the kitten Chibi) and 6 casts (or 7 _names_) from _Rayearth_ had appeared. More will be coming in the future. A few more notes, the design of the Mahora Island was actually originated from the Promise Island of the series _Sister Princess_. And since I sucked at descriptions, the design of the "Mahora International Academy of Magic" was exactly the same as that of the Mahora Academy from the series _Magister Negi Magi_. I was desperately trying to make up a name for the school. Then the words Mahora sprang up. So I put it here. Teehee.

This fanfic won't be discontinued unless something unexpected happened or no one was reviewing. When I post up this chapter, I'm already working on chapter 3. Works will be slow down in mid-June because of finals, though.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames will be used to forge my own set of Clow Cards.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own a bunch of _CCS_, _Love Hina_, _Inu Yasha_ and _You're Under Arrest_ CDs. Oh, and also the Harry Potter books and movie DVDs. I've got the _Battle Athletes Victory_ DVDs too. But if you think I actually own these series, then it's your problem. I'm not CLAMP or Akamatsu Ken or Takahashi Rumiko or Fujishima Kousuke or J.K. Rowling or Whoever Created BAV, and I'll never be these great people.

* * *

"Oh! The good old ground." Said Meiling as she got off the ship which brought them from Tomoeda to the Mahora Island. "The ship is very, very nice. But it's better for us mortals to be on the solid ground." 

"I couldn't agree more." Tomoyo followed. "I'm starting to get a bit dizzy."

"Now where are we supposed to go?" Asked a very curious Sakura, who did not stop looking around the wizard community as soon as she stepped out onto the island.

"The Li's summer house, of course." The Chinese girl replied. "Do you want to go shopping with all these luggage around?" Syaoran chuckled at that and the rest of them burst out laughing.

"Like Meiling had said, we'll leave our luggage at the house. Then we can go to the Nirvana Lane for our school supply and more important, our wands." Syaoran explained and got 4 nods from the others.

---------------------------------

The Continuing Legend

Chapter 2

---------------------------------

Contrary to Sakura's, Tomoyo's and Eriol's belief, the Li Clan's summer house on the Mahora Island was rather modest, very unlike the large mansion they had visited (or in Eriol's case, saw in his visions) in Hong Kong. The gang arrived at the villa via a limo as villa was located in a small wood which was quite far away from the pier and the city. It was a large, 3-story villa with a blue roof and white walls. On the front gate, there was a sign with the words "58 Melanus Drive, Li Summer House". There were trees all around them. But they can also see a small trail behind to house, leading to somewhere else that they could not see at that moment.

"Nice, isn't it?" Meiling said as she caught Sakura and Tomoyo admiring the villa. "It's been a while since I've came here too! Why don't we go in, choose our rooms, dump our bags and go exploring? You two," she looked pointedly at the Japanese girls, "should be very interested in a wizard city, right?"

The speed of Sakura and Tomoyo rushing into the house could have broken the Olympus 100m dash record.

---------------------------------

The interior of the villa was quite simple. It had a polished wooden floor and the decoration was done in mostly a monochrome theme. The walls were white, like the exterior. The lamp bathed the house in a pale golden light. From the door, they saw the parlor where most furniture--the tables, the chairs, cupboard, and many other things--were black or grey, except for the sofa, which was in a light chocolate brown color. In front of them, a few steps of staircase led them to the equivalent of a dining room--a large round table was placed in the middle with 8 chairs around it. A door not far away from the table led to the kitchen. To the left of the staircase, they found another set of longer stairs, leading to the second floor. The second floor, to Sakura's and Tomoyo's surprise, was like the ship--much larger than they saw from the outside. It was a very long corridor with many doors to the guest rooms on the two sides.

"What's with the wizard's building anyway? Everything is much larger and/or wider than the outside?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't know about this magic stuff. We can choose any room in this floor. The 3rd floor is forbidden unless there's emergency, by the way. It was the master bedrooms and there're many dangerous gadgets." Meiling added.

"Choose our own room, you say?" Eriol grinned and randomly selected a room. "How about giving ourselves 20 minutes to explore these luxurious guest rooms before meeting at downstairs?"

"No problem with me." Tomoyo replied and opened the door which was directly opposite to Eriol's room.

"I don't need any exploring, but oh well!" Meiling rolled her eyes and went into the room which was on the right of Tomoyo's.

Syaoran didn't say a word. But he entered the room which was closest to the staircases. That left Sakura alone in the corridor...Before she went into the room which was between Tomoyo's and Syaoran's. She peeked into the room. Unlike other parts of the house, only the walls were white in color. Light brown carpet was covering the floor. A four-poster bed was in the middle, against the wall on the right. The curtains around the bed and the windows, which were directly opposite to the door, were about the same shade of the carpet. And they were made of some smooth, translucent fabric. At the window, there was a wooden perch ("Probably for the owls." Sakura thought). The Card Mistress looked to her left and a bit surprised to find a fireplace was embedded to the middle of the left wall. Left to the fireplace, there was a door, undoubtedly connected to the toilet. Right to the fireplace, there was a small cupboard. She also noted that there was a small bedside table. But her thought and gazes always returned to the fireplace.

"The fireplace was for communication purpose. You can travel to different places via Floo Network, or you can firewall your friends and relatives." Sakura let out a small shriek at Syaoran's voice. She quickly whirled around and saw him leaning against the door frame. He could not help but smiled at her antics. "Did I scare you?"

Sakura relaxed at the familiar and gentle voice. "Just startled me a little. Is the 20 minutes up already?" She flashed him one of her sweetest smile and Syaoran shook his head.

"Not yet, but I just want to see how you think about this room."

"It's lovely." Sakura breathed. And she was finally willing to drag her luggage into the room after staring at it for a whole 5 minutes. Syaoran helped, of course. Just then, Meiling poked her head into the room.

"Hey, are you done? Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidouji-san are already at downstairs!" She said and left for the parlor as well. A minute later, the couple followed.

---------------------------------

For the rest of the day, the gang spent their time in looking through the cupboards and invading the kitchen. They had decided that they would charge up themselves before letting all the hell break loose and shop the day away. Basically, they spent the day watching movies and went to sleep after having a delicious meal of spaghetti.

On the next morning, the Sakura Card Mistress was more than excited. She woke up at 8 in the morning, but they were supposed to go at 10am. During breakfast, she kept bombing Syaoran and Meiling, who had come to this island before, with different questions, all concerning about the island in one way or another. Them finally when it was time for them start their one-hour car trip, Sakura bolted all they way from her room to the miniature car park and urging the others to come faster all the way.

"We're finally going to the Nirvana Lane!" Sakura was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

The whole gang was riding in a modest-looking van instead of a limo ("We don't need unwanted attention." was Syaoran's short and simple reason for the decision on their mode of transport). After getting out of the woods, the driver was guiding the van through various streets and alleys. The girls and Eriol were talking actively about what they were going to do. Syaoran only added one or two occasional comment every now and then.

"Let's go over again." Tomoyo said with her camcorder watching over the group. "We'll first take care of the uniforms, then the potions ingredients, after that we'll go for our wands. School books will be left for the last because we don't want to drag, like, 30 pounds of books around the streets."

"After dumping all the school stuff back into this van," Meiling spoke, looking into the digital recorder. "We can wander around and buy anything we want, as long as it's within our budget..." Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol groaned jokingly at the last part. But they quickly "recovered".

"I can finally get my owl!" Sakura chirped cheerfully.

"I can look at all the dress robes and wizard accessories!" Tomoyo exclaimed with her eyes turning all "starry". Sakura gulped, Meiling and Eriol snickered.

"I can buy fake wands and dung bombs that could last for a whole year!" Eriol announced in a twelve-year-old tone, which was highly un-Eriol-like. The others all looked at him with a highly sarcastic "I wonder what you would do with them" expression.

"But Sakura," Syaoran inquired. "You want an owl?"

"I guess I fell in love with them since I saw the eagle owl on our ship ride. Plus they are good at delivering letters, right? Last time I asked Kero-chan to help me with the reply letter, he asked for home-made cookies that would be enough for him to last for a week." Sakura winced at the memory. "I would not have met the quotas without Tomoyo-chan's help."

Syaoran had grown tense for a millisecond at the "fell in love" comment. But only Eriol and Tomoyo noticed that. They almost failed to suppress their snickers at the "Wolf Boy's" actions--"Almost" being the keyword. The duo kept this perfect blackmail material to themselves and resumed their conversion with the two other girls.

"Eriol-kun, you've attended another wizardry school, right? Since we still have at least 30 minutes before we hit the market, care to share any stories?" Tomoyo addressed him in a reporter voice and kept her infamous camcorder focusing on him.

"I don't really have much to tell, since I only attended for one year." Eriol grinned. "I've met the one who defeated the Dark Lord, a.k.a. the Boy Who Live, a.k.a. Harry Potter. I've dyed Prof. Dumbledore's, the headmaster of Hogwarts, long white beard black. I've also failed Potions and sent the Potions Master, Prof. Snape, into a rabid rage."

By the end of the description, the girls were already in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Syaoran was smirking at his "supposedly" ancestor.

"You mean the Great Hiiragizawa Eriol, a.k.a. Clow Reed's half reincarnation, had actually failed a subject in a wizardry school? Impossible!" The gang's camera girl (i.e. Tomoyo) choked out between her laughers, somehow she still managed to hang onto her reporter's tone.

"Only by 1%. And Ms. Daidouji, you can't tell I'm doing that on purpose? How disappointing! Snape is a very good target to piss, you know." Eriol was saying all these in an over-dramatic manner. This only made the girls laughed harder. They didn't stop their giggle fits until Sakura pointed at a sign which read "Nirvana Lane, 1/2km".

---------------------------------

"We're here! We're here! We're here!!" Sakura jumped as she got off the van. Meiling rolled her eyes at the Japanese girl, but she was smiling nonetheless.

"We know, we know, and we know. Calm down, Kinomoto-san. We'll have a whole day to have fun!" Meiling reminded Sakura, who gave her a sheepish look. Tomoyo stepped forward without stopping her taping and narrating.

"And here we are, at the Nirvana Lane!" She announced.

Sakura soon found out that, instead of calling this place a "lane", it might be better to call it a "town". For it was not a straight road, but one with many twists, turns and alleys. Shops and shoppers were everywhere. They could only get a glimpse of the Lane: shops which sold magical apparatuses ("Cauldrons - Every Size & Material You Want!"), books ("Best Sellers of the Month (English, Non-fiction): _The Truth of The Boy Who Lived_ by Hermione Granger"), animals ("Owls, cats, toads, rats, spiders, snakes...You name what, we have what") and food ("One Free Fresh Pumpkin Juice Per Meal!"). Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo almost had to hold back Sakura and Meiling to prevent them from buying everything in the stores.

"Remember, Ms. Kinomoto and Ms. Li," Eriol put on a deep voice like he was addressing two little kids, "uniform first."

The gang walked over to a small, almost unnoticeable shop almost right next to the entrance of the Lane. The shop window was showing two very bright and fancy dress robes. There was a banner above which read "Robes From Hinata". Eriol smiled calmly and the other four gave each other a brief glance before they went into it.

Upon entry, they can see rows and rows of robes filled up the shop. All the robes were put orderly according to their purpose: casual wear, Quidditch wear, formal robes as well as the fanciest dress robes. To the right there were two large shelves: one of them contained different colors and sizes of pointed hats, the other was filled with shoes and boots of various designs and material. To the left, a short-hair woman in her early thirties sitting behind a counter, reading a newspaper. She lowered the newspaper, which revealed the cigarette she had been smoking, and addresses the group coolly. "Mahora student uniform? All the five of you?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Sakura answered timidly. The woman raised an eyebrow and put down the cigarette.

"First time to this island?" She asked and Sakura nodded in reply. "That explains why. Just call me Ms. Haruka. I don't mess around formalities too much. It makes me feel old." She said and the group relaxed. "Keitarou, Naru, Kitsune and Mutsumi! Break time's over!" She called over to a small door near the counter. A moment later, one boy and three girls in their early 20s came out.

"What is it, Haruka-san?" One girl who had long light brown hair asked before noticing the Card Captors Gang. "Oh, all are Mahora order?"

"Yeah, Keitarou and Mutsumi, you two go get the hats, gloves and cloaks. I don't want any of my customers complain about them being pined instead of their robes. Naru and Kitsune, you two can help with fitting." Haruka ordered. The bespectacled boy and a girl with a happy-go-lucky attitude walked away from the group. The first girl and another slightly older female with short hair and...Let say, fox-like eyes gestured the group to three stools and Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran went up to the stools. The shop owner and the assistants (at least, they assumed the two girls were assistants) took some measurements--their height, the waist, just the basic stuff--before slipping a long black robes over their heads. All the five students-to-be were looking around the shops and saw the other two assistants were running around, grabbing this and that. After the three were done, Eriol and Meiling stepped onto the stools and the process repeated.

But there was a little problem when it came down to payment. Luckily, Haruka accepted both Muggle and Wizard money. She did suggest them to exchange their money at an exchange center though. "Just a few stores away, anyway."

So, the gang changed their schedule a little: they decided to take the shopkeeper's advice and went to change their money. They exited the shop with their new robes and the group of five looked around until Tomoyo pointed out a sign which read "Muggle-Wizard Money Exchange Point". It was actually a place which resembled greatly to the Japanese cigarette stores. A list was posted on the glass window, listing all the exchange rate between every nameable Muggle currency and the common wizard money (Knuts, Sickles and Galleons). A girl, around 16 or 17, was sitting behind the counter, reading a magazine with the cover "Teen Witch". She had short, dark grey hair with a part of her bangs dyed electric pink. She threw her magazine carelessly across the room when she saw the Card Captor Gang.

"Hullo, kiddos. Can I help you?" The girl said like she didn't care one bit about the world and they all sweat-dropped.

"Umm...We would like to exchange some wizard money..." Tomoyo asked politely. The girl quirked an eyebrow and started up a small machine on the counter.

"Which currency and how much?" She said in a half-annoyed voice. Eriol had to use half of his willpower to stop himself from dropping a dung bomb at her face. He didn't say anything but throwing in five 10000 yen paper money.

"Huh...One little kid carrying ¥50000 in his pocket?" She counted the money with an amused grin. "¥50000, here we go!"

She inserted the money into the machine and put a leather pouch underneath somewhere they could not see clearly. Then in less than a second, the machine grunted and they started to hear the sound of coin crinkling! A whole minute later, she heaved the pouch back onto the counter and announced, "Here, 93 galleons, 6 sickles and 19 knuts!"

Despite the attitude of the girl towards the customers, the gang (except maybe Syaoran and Eriol) could no help but being impressed by the process. The Li cousins also exchanged ¥50000 of their cash, Sakura and Tomoyo only exchanged ¥30000, where they got 55 galleons, 17 sickles and 29 knuts in return. When they left, they heard the girl grumbling about "stupid family who can't even spare a galleon to their daughter."

"Now we can carry on with our trip!" Meiling exclaimed.

Continuing their shopping trip, they went to the "Urasue Apothecary" for their required "student supply of basic potions ingredients". The shop was filled of shelves upon shelves, each labeled with the name of the...ehhhhh, many unpleasantly-named "ingredients". The shop was run by a scary (from the point of view of the Card Captors, even Eriol failed to suppress an "eep" when she sneaked up on them from behind) "Lady Urasue" with abnormally big eyes, long pale grey hair and a wrinkled face with too much cosmetics on it (but whether the title was real or not, only she would know). They quickly grabbed the package, paid the exact amount and hightailed from the store like You-Know-Who was chasing them.

Next stop: the wand shop.

At least that was what the gang intended. But they walked around the place for 5 minutes, 10 minutes, half an hour, a whole hour......And they could not find a wand shop. It was way passed the noon, and the tropical summer heat was starting to get them. Especially after seeing Meiling was showing signs of heatstroke, Syaoran quickly suggested they should head for somewhere to rest, and have lunch.

They entered a nice little inn near the edge of the Nirvana Lane named Zapper. The lunch hour had just started so it was not very crowded yet. So group had easily found a corner for themselves. A young girl, no older than 20 they guessed, come to them with a notepad. Her greenish-blue eyes sparkled and she seemed not to be affected by the stifling heat even with the thick brown hair covering the whole of her back.

"Welcome!" She said cheerfully. "Would you like to place your order now?"

"A simple Shepherd Pie will be nice, and a pumpkin juice, please." Eriol answered politely.

"Cool, they even have pizza here!" Said a delightful Meiling. "One small Hawaiian pizza and errr...... Gillywater please."

"A seafood fried rice with butterbeer." Syaoran ordered shortly.

The girl scribed down all the order with her quill and looked at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Do you need some more time to decide?" She asked and caused the two girls to look up from their menus.

"No, it's all right." Sakura answered hurriedly. "I'll have a omelet set lunch with cream soda."

"I would like Spaghetti and ice coffee, please." Tomoyo decided at last.

"Spaghetti again?" Sakura asked.

"I just want to see if the wizard spaghetti will be any different from the muggle kind." Tomoyo answered as if it was the most logical thing.

"Like will it dance around the table?" Meiling added and the camera girl nodded. Then all the three of them started to giggle.

At time passed, the inn was slowly filled up with people. They could see that the girl who served them plus another girl, who they assumed was the other waitress in the whole inn, were overwhelmed by all the customers and orders. So they didn't complain when they had to wait for a good 20 minutes before they got their food. By the time they finished their meals, the crowd had more or less receded.

"Thanks! Please come again!" The girl chirped a little tiredly.

"Is it always like this? Only with the two of you..." Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Three, plus the cook at the back. Summer was the worst. It was better during the school year. Good thing my stepson's fiancée and her friends said they will come and help later this week. Else Anna and I won't be able to handle the lunch crowd, especially all the tourists around." She answered and gestured to the other girl with bluish green hair which were done in pigtails, who was frantically cleaning up all the tables.

"Excuse me," Eriol cut in. "Is there a wand shop nearby? We've been searching for it for a whole hour and we can't find it."

"Figures. There's only one wand shop in the entire lane after all. It's not really hard to find. Go across the street, turn right and it's right there. It's just far away from the main road so it takes time for newbie to get it." She gave them a light wave. "I'm Sena, Nakajima Sena. Come round when you have the chance, okay?"

"We will. Thanks! The food was great." Meiling added the food comment as an afterthought. And everyone broke into a laugh.

* * *

Another goodie goodie chapter. I've decided to cut their shopping spree into two parts so that one chapter won't be too long. I have fun with the cameos. Favorite parts: Sakura and Tomoyo breaking the Olympics 100m dash record, Haruka ordering the other _Love Hina_ casts around, Meiling's joke on the spaghetti and Sena mentioning her "stepson's fiancée". Guess who she is and the first to give the correct answer will receive a cookie. All _You're Under Arrest_ fans should know or you'll have to face the wrath of that homicidal traffic officer. 

Besides, Haruka-san & co. and Sena-san, we have Urasue the Evil Witch Who Made Psychopath Miko Came Back To Haunt Inu-chan from _Inuyasha_, sweet Anna Respigh (the waitress) from _Battle Athletes Victory_ and the nameless worker who worked in the money exchange stand, a.k.a. Tachikawa Satoka, this unworthy one's favorite money-glutton/Invader Hunter from _GateKeepers 21_.

All the street names are spaceships/planet names from _Vandread_--Something that I only thought of when I actually had to make up the street names.

Imagine how surprised I was when I posted the chapter at night, then woke up in the next morning to find a review alert sitting in my mailbox! Lots of thanks to my first reviewer: Kasumi!! I know there's bound to be grammatical mistakes here and there since my English is not exactly to the international standard...So please do include some/all of the mistakes you can find next time, okay? I'm glad that you like the idea, except I don't really understand the "lots of explaining" part......?

And to green-aura, I won't delete the story unless, let's say, everyone reviewing the story said it's very bad. But progress will be slower for the first few chapters--at least until July when the blasted finals end. I'm trying to check for the grammatical mistakes and I'll revise the chapters every now and then. About the houses, not much will be revealed until school starts. But you'll see what I mean by the 'House of Chaos' when you see who belonged to the house...

Chapter 3, which is already completed but not spell-checked, will only be posted after chapter 4 is completed, which is going to take a while because the finals are going to start next week. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames will be used to hatch a phoenix egg.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If one could not handle her 12th grade finals, how can she be the owner of Card Captor Sakura/Harry Potter/Inu Yasha/Rurouni Kenshin/Fushigi Yuugi/Magic Kaito/Pokemon? Only CLAMP/J.K. Rowling/Takahashi Rumiko/Watsuki Nobuhiro/Watase Yuu/Aoyama Gosho/Tajiri Satoshi can. You're wasting your time if you try to sue: I can't even afford a Color GameBoy with my allowance.

* * *

"Now we're fed and cooled off." Eriol addressed the group as if he's a tourist guide. "It's time for us to buy the silly wooden sticks that allow us to turn tables into pigs and make pears dance from one end of the table to another." 

Syaoran face faulted while the girls were drowning in insane laughter. "Oh you! Just use the word 'wand' can't you? W-A-N-D! Nice, simple and we can understand! I'm sure you know this word!" Tomoyo commented, throwing her hands up.

"Sorry, Ms. Daidouji. No can do." The blue-haired boy grinned.

"Don't mind him, Daidouji-san." Meiling smiled mischievously. "We'll get our wands so we can use the silence charm to shut him up for good."

------------------

The Continuing Legend

Chapter 3

------------------

"Our long search had finally come to an end!" Sakura exclaimed as this groups of five entered the "M&T the Wand Makers". It was a very small and ill-lit shop with what like more than a dozen of shelves. Long boxes were stuffed on the shelves carelessly. Several chairs were at the corner of the shop. They looked around and somehow could not find anyone in the shop.

"Excuse me!" Sakura said loudly. "Is anyone here?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow before turning around at one of the chairs and found a magnifying glass on it. He took it and started to look around with it. Just then, Tomoyo suddenly slapped herself on the cheek.

"Is there a mosquito?" The Card Mistress asked. Tomoyo was about to answer "yes", but she looked down at her palm and shrieked. Eriol shook his head and brought up the glass to Tomoyo's palm. That was when the gang noticed what had bitten Tomoyo was not a mosquito. In fact, it looked like a mosquito-_sized_ old man, dressing in some old-style Japanese clothing and had _four_ arms.

"Good afternoon, Myouga-san." Eriol said dryly. This old man jumped when he found out there were five pairs of eyes (and a camera lens) focusing on him. His eyes widened as he recognized who was speaking to him.

"Young...young master Reed! It's really been a while, isn't? May I ask why are you looking like......?" He jumped around on Tomoyo's palm in a very panic manner.

"A twelve-year-old kid? That's because I'm not Clow Reed now, Myouga-san. I'm now known as Hiiragizawa Eriol. And yes, it has been a while since you left." Eriol put a lot of emphasis on the word "left", which made the other four very interested in what was between Clow Reed and this Myouga. "I'm here because my friends are starting school in September, and they need their wands. So please wake up Toutousai now."

When Myouga finally bounced off Tomoyo's palm, they started to look at Eriol with an expression which read "Explain".

"Myouga......You can say he's an old friend of Clow Reed when he was living in Japan. He's ancient and with a deep knowledge on magic, but a huge coward. He flees at the second when there was the smallest sign of danger. And he's a flea demon." Eriol explained and the rest of them had their eyes bugged out.

"Demon?!" They chorused and Eriol chuckled.

"If the west can have vampires, werewolves and banshees, why can't the Asian society has demons too? Don't worry, most of them won't harm us human unless they are provoked or in life-or-death situations. They won't even reveal themselves unless it's absolutely necessary. And Myouga can't really do anything besides sneaking a bite on our cheeks or necks." After the short explanation, Eriol found it was very difficult not to laugh at his friends' expressions. They only managed to pick up their jaws when they heard heavy footsteps from the back of the shop. But they found themselves jaw-dropped again when they saw who had made his/her appearance.

He was about in his mid-50s. Mostly bald and the little hair he had was all white. His face was abnormally thin but with very large eyes that looked like they were bugged out 24/7. He was dressed in a green Japanese hakama with dark green stripes. He took a glance at the group and snorted rather rudely.

"And I thought who was disturbing my nap. It was only two Chinese brats and two Muggle-borns! Myouga you really..." He trailed off and looked pointedly at the flea demon.

"But Toutousai-dono......It was young master Reed who asked me to..." Myouga the flea jumped up and down on Toutousai's shoulder for half a minute before bouncing away and disappeared. The ever hot-headed Meiling was not entirely too pleased with the way he addressed and ignoring them.

"Excuse me, mister? Who are you calling 'brats'?" She bellowed.

"I'm calling some kids that are too young to toy with my creations 'brats', anymore questions?" He replied in an equally rude manner. Then he moved his gaze on Sakura, who jumped a little.

"So, the successor of Clow Reed had finally grace my humble abode." He stated in a quiet, but clear voice. "Now are you right or left handed?"

Sakura seemed to be rather surprised at the sudden change of attitude and squeaked "right". Toutousai chuckled darkly and produced a tape measure out of nowhere. "Hand out then."

He measured Sakura from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. When he measured, he kept on muttering things like "that will do...no, maybe that would suit her better." When he was done with the tape measure, he started to look around the untidy shelves and pulled out a few boxes.

"Now we can try out a few of my works." He said and pulled out a wand from one of the half dozen boxes. "Birch with phoenix feathers, twelve and a half inches. Just wave it around a little."

Sakura waved it like she was told. But she knew that was not the wand for her at the moment she touched the wood, for she did not feel the warm tingle she would always have when she used her "key". As she expected, Toutousai started to mumble and motioned her to return the wand. He held up another one and said, "Dragon heartstring, willow and eight inches. Go on and try."

She waved again. But the wand maker shook his head again and pulled out another one. "Phoenix feather, maple and ten inches. This one should do."

Sakura took the wand, and felt the familiar tingle in her fingers. Her face went blank for one second before breaking into a bright smile and twirled the wand around, creating some beautiful pink sparkles around the shop. The audience, especially Syaoran, watched in awe.

"There you go, missy." Toutousai smiled a little and turned to Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol. "Who's next?"

The former three looked at the Eriol, who tried to look innocent (but failing), "what? I have my wand already! Unicorn hair, beech wood and eight inches. Made by Mr. Ollivander from the Diagon Alley."

Toutousai snorted again. "Old Ollivander is still doing his business, huh? Why am I not surprised?" He said sarcastically. Then he turned to Tomoyo. "Come on, girl."

Tomoyo managed to get the wand for her on the first try. It was, according to Toutousai, a nice wand made of holly with unicorn hair and nine inches. Syaoran, like Sakura, had to try a few times before getting his ideal wand: a twelve-inch one with a dragon heartstring, made of oak. Meiling and Toutousai were getting on each other's nerves: Meiling because of the shopkeeper's nearly rude and highly sarcastic comments, Toutousai because Meiling had tried over a dozen wands before getting the one that fit her. It was one with phoenix feather, made of mahogany and of 10 inches. They paid eight Galleons each for their wands and left the shop. Not before being given a warning from him, "if you use my works improperly, I would personally break the wands myself!"

------------------

"Remind me to come back and hex him in the next summer holiday...No! In Christmas break! I swear...that old man must get what he deserves!" Meiling ranted while the others had wisely ignored her.

"That's enough, Meiling." Syaoran finally said after his cousin's rambling had passed the five-minute mark. Meiling whined a little, but then settled herself with mumbling.

"Book shop will be next right?" Tomoyo said. She was walking in front of the whole group and keeping her infamous camcorder on the group.

"Look at all these books!" Sakura squeaked (for the second time of the day). "This school seems difficult."

"Don't worry, Sakura-san." Eriol said. "Many students are from the Muggle families and they go through it just fine."

"On the bright side, Sakura-chan, there'll be no more Maths!" Tomoyo exclaimed and the group giggled (the girl)/chuckled (the boys).

"Here! A book shop!" Meiling pointed at a bright book shop to their right. When they entered the "Aoiya Books", they were surprised to see books were literally everywhere: on the shelves of course, on the shelves that were embedded onto the walls and ceilings, even under their feet--the floor was made of glass. It was like the book shop was built with books. They wandered around the book shop for some time when a hyper girl with long braided hair, dressed in a sleeveless purple top and shorts come to them.

"Welcome!" She said breathlessly. "Coming for school books? That's early! Please show me your book lists!"

The group could not help but felt a bit overwhelmed by the girl's slightly hyper antic. But they handed her their lists anyway.

**Book List: First Years**

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_Aspects of European Magic History_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_A Study of Asian Magic Development_ by Taiitsukun  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Aresenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by New Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

She leafed through the list and turned to the group. "Five sets? Be right back then!" She ran off.

And 3 seconds later, they heard loud yelling and sound of things being thrown around. They distantly heard the girl shouted "Get your lazy butt outta there and help! Stupid Yahiko..." whatever it meant. They were deciding if they should go and have a look or not when they heard a quiet voice.

"Don't mind them." It was a deep, quiet voice. But it was a voice that carried a high sense of authority. "They won't kill each other, nor will they destroy this little shop. Please wait for a moment. Your school books will be coming soon."

The gang looked around and found a very tall man--way more than 6 feet--sitting behind a counter. He had a very calm and collected composure. His ice-blue eyes starring at Sakura, widened just very little when he accessed the innocent girl's power. Just then, the girl came back with two stacks of book. And there a 10-year-old boy with highly untidy and spiky hair carrying the other three stacks.

"How come I have to carry more?! You're the older one there."

"Yeah, but you are the male and man should carry more than the lady."

"I could tell Aoshi that you're bullying me."

"Like my Aoshi-sama will listen to a brat like you. Want me to tell Kaoru that you've been slacking off?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not?"

Sakura and Syaoran were looking back and forth at the duo. Meiling and Eriol were trying not to laugh at them. Tomoyo, as usual, taped the whole thing. They paid the money and quickly dragged the books out of the shop before they all broke into helpless laughter. When they left, the girl noticed that the man had been looking at the way they left the shop.

"Aoshi-sama?" She asked after pushing the boy back to wherever he came.

"Misao, did you feel that?" The man, Aoshi, asked quietly.

"Three very strong auras. Two of them are from the power of darkness, and the other one I cannot put my finger on......But they're also very pure auras, not a trace of evil in it. The boy with glasses was giving me creeps, though. Twelve years old with that level of power, how scary......"

"The other one......was carrying star magic." Aoshi stated and Misao's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"But...but...You and Okina told me that there's only one being in the world that could..."

"Draw the power of the star. Yes, the Card Mistress had just paid us a visit." He paused and looked at Misao. "Things are going to happen. Whether they will be peaceful or disastrous, we will not be able to know until they happen. Misao, keep an eye on them at school. Owl me if there's anything wrong."

"Roger!"

------------------

"Mission School Supply completed!" Eriol announced as they dumped the books, wand boxes, potion ingredients and uniforms into the little van. "Now Meiling-san, you can have the shopping trip you desired."

"You bet I am!" The Chinese girl yelled and shut the van door. "Where to go?"

"My visit to the joke shop can wait for a while. Any ideas, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol said after thinking for a moment. Tomoyo giggled.

"You've already found a joke shop?" The camera girl asked.

"Spot one before we got books." He answered.

"If everyone doesn't mind, can we go and get our animals first? I mean..." Sakura trailed off.

"Kinomoto-san had been so excited about getting an owl, right? I don't have a problem if Kinomoto-san promises to model all the dress robes we find on the way." Meiling said jokingly.

"Good idea!" Tomoyo immediately turn "Star Eyes". Sakura let out a startled "hoooeee?!"

"I'm only joking. You're so easy to trick!"

------------------

Finally, they reached a street which was solely dedicated to animal shops. That area was particularly noisy as people trying to shout over the sound of various hooting, meowing, squeaking, barking and chirping. However, the place was surprisingly clean and it didn't have the nasty smell which was commonly found in Muggles pet shop. Sakura could not stop herself from looking around the street, trying to absorb as much view as possible and bumped into no less than five shoppers on the way. Finally, the group entered a garage-like building of pure-white color with a large sign "Pallet Pets Pavilion" written in golden paint.

Inside the shop, they saw a man, who was in his early or perhaps mid-60s, feeding a cage-full of rats. He shut the cage door when he saw them and greeted the group kindly. "Good afternoon...Ouch, stop chewing my coat. Sorry, are you looking for something in particular?" He said and stayed away from the teeth of the rats. After hearing Sakura's and Tomoyo's desires, he first let them to an isle with cages crowding over cages and many pairs of amber eyes were starring at the group. After spending half an hour running from cage to cage, Sakura finally decided to buy a brown screech owl and named the male bird "Sparkles".

"His eyes." She explained to the group as she stroked his feathers. "They remind me of the stars."

In the meantime, Meiling, who didn't really plan on buying an animal before she came, changed her mind and got a falcon. The gray bird was named Razor after Eriol got a taste in his talons. "Serves him right for hinting I was fierce and dangerous." The Chinese girl mumbled.

Tomoyo had gotten the cat of her dreams as well. The she cat, Flare, had fiery red fur (hence the name) and onyx eyes. They all paid for their new pets and bird/cat food and continued to explore the shopping lane.

The Card Captors spent the rest of the afternoon window-shopping. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling fancied the trendy wizardry clothing, accessories, music, etcetera, while the boys were more interested in various magical artifacts. One of the best parts was the time when they visited a second-hand artifact shop. All of them were impressed by those second-hand goods. Some of them even had more than a hundred year of history. Eriol swore that he recognized something that was once belonged to Clow Reed.

The said sorcerer's long-waited trip to the local joke shop was interesting too. The little store was decorated in an extravagant fashion: very bright colors and confetti hanging from the ceiling. The sign "Magic Kaito!" was painted in some magical ink that would change its color every few seconds. The interior resembled a candy shop: shelves were divided into many small columns, each with different kind of wizard joke stuff. What surprised the gang the most was that Eriol seemed to be very good friend with the shop owner, for the first thing he did when he entered the shop was not looking at the wide range of prank goods in fascination, but to place a hex on one of the many stray, white pigeons and turned it into electric pink for a whole minute. The shop owner, who looked like he had just gotten out of school himself, raised an eyebrow and shot some sparks at a dung bomb, which was "conveniently placed" right next to Eriol, making the veil bomb explode. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran had barely recovered from the smell when they saw the two giving each other high-fives.

Later, Eriol introduced Kuroba Kaito, the shop owner and his old friend, to the gang. Eriol told them Kaito had just graduated from the academy last June. He knew Kaito through the latter's father, Kuroba Toichi, when the former was a kid. At that time he didn't have much memory as Clow Reed, had accidentally saw him using real magic and being entranced by it. Since then, Eriol started to learn about the wizard society from the elder man. But he was killed four years ago when Voldemort come back to full power......

Kaito, who become annoyed at the sudden change of mood, started another prank war with Eriol. The others had wisely escaped from the shop when the two started to throw prank curses, fake wands and dung bombs at each other. The war was interrupted when a girl of Kaito's age went inside the shop and pulled him away from the "arena" though. They left the shop after watching Kaito demonstrating a few of his goods and Eriol grabbing most of the prank products in the shop. Then Sakura suggested it was about time to return to the villa, as she read the "time" out loud: "Barely enough time to change for dinner".

------------------

For the rest of the summer, the gang spent most of their time in the villa. They had occasional trips to the Nirvana Lane. But they mostly stayed in the summer house to read their new school books, to bond with their new pets, played a "Ground-style Quidditch" (where they all stayed on the ground and took away the Bludgers, since the majority of the group could not fly/ did not have their own broomstick) and practiced their magic (Syaoran only).

These peaceful days only last till the 31st August though.

On that day, everyone had literally locked themselves in their guest rooms for a rabid fit of last-minute packing. They had, of course, gotten themselves their own trunks in addition to their normal Muggles luggage. They deal with their problem of poor time management more or less the same way: holding onto the school supply checklist to make sure they did not miss any of their school things, running around grabbing their belongings and tried to stuff anything and everything into their trunks/bags. Even the calmest members of the group had to run and rush so that the next day, which was their first day in the academy, would not be too chaotic.

During dinner of their last day in the summer house, the most popular topic was, of course, about their schedule for the next day.

"We will have to arrive before 10am, and the only way to the school will be by cable tram." Syaoran explained. "The tram station was quite near to the pier. There's one tram every one hour. So we can take the one at eight or nine."

"I would suggest nine." Tomoyo said. "We don't need to wake up so early on the first day." The others agreed as well and Eriol continued (and fully ignored the glare from the Chinese boy).

"The first thing we'll have to do when we arrive is to get our dorms. There is a reception where they confirm our details, classes as well as assign your dorm. Then some time in the afternoon, there will be the start-of-year assembly, the sorting and the feast." Then the blue-haired boy added. "I heard they have good buffet meals, wonder will it be on our menu tomorrow?"

They all snorted into their salads at the last remark. Meiling cut in before Eriol can say anything more. "Tomorrow is mainly for sorting and settling down. Class will officially start on the day after tomorrow."

(A/N: Pun not intended. But I really want to see that film...blasted finals.)

They talked more about the school before they finished dinner and turned in, each with their own expectations for tomorrow.

* * *

The number of reviews remain as low as ever, why is that?? But still a big thanks to those who did, whether it was positive or negative. 

Sterling-Silver66: So far the comments are rather good. Therefore I don't really have the intention to stop the fic. Although I did want the number of reviews to rise a bit...Since the point of creating a brand new magical society was to keep the CCS cast away from Hogwarts under any circumstances, so no, they won't travel to London. But they _**will**_ meet the Gryffindor Trio, or even the other HP casts, eventually. I can guarantee that.

cordysplight: Ridiculous in what way? You're being confusing......

Plenty of cameos had appeared. I sincerely hope there's no anti-Pokemon readers here. But I can't really think of anyone better than Prof. Oak to deal with animals...Okay, I can. But she's only 12 years old in her series.

Update will be stopped completely for the following 2 weeks: Finals of Doom will officially start on Wednesday. Plus I have to revise chapter 4, which was completed yesterday, and write chapter 5 before I post it up.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames will be used to summon Rayearth.

[[Snippet Time!!]]

_Sakura woke up to the sound of Meiling banging on the door of her guest room.  
  
"Kinomoto-san! It's already eight! Unless you want to go to school with your stomach growling at you, get down at this instant!!"  
  
The said Card Mistress and her guardian beast sat up from their sleeping positions. Kero-chan rubbed his beady eyes and fly towards the bathroom groggily.  
  
30 seconds later, she let out a wail of "HOOOOEEEEE!!" when she finally remember that was the first day of her first year at the Mahora International Academy of Magic._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I tried to claim CCS, Harry Potter, and many other series I've used in this fic as my own. But the Libra Card found me out. Damn. I can't really blame the card since I'm not CLAMP or J.K. Rowling or other owners of the series and the spirit's only doing its job. But still. 

Specially dedicated to Carol Haibara, who finally got an Internet connection at home and gotten a screen name for real!!

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of Meiling banging on the door of her guest room. 

"Kinomoto-san! It's already eight! Unless you want to go to school with your stomach growling at you, get down at this instant!!"

The said Card Mistress and Kero-chan sat up from their sleeping positions. The guardian beast rubbed his beady eyes and fly towards the bathroom groggily.

30 seconds later, she let out a wail of "HOOOOEEEEE!!" when she finally remember that was the first day of her first year at the Mahora International Academy of Magic.

---------------------------------

The Continuing Legend

Chapter 4

---------------------------------

Everyone looked up from their breakfast as they heard Sakura dragging her trunk and luggage down the stairs. After heaving all the things to the front door, she sat next to Syaoran (who started to blush into his toast) and voiced a cheerful good morning. She quickly gulped down several pieces of toast, a small plate of scramble egg and a glass of orange juice after she wan informed that she only had 10 more minutes before they had to depart for the cable tram. The others also hurriedly finished their beverage and get ready to go.

It took them another 15 minutes to load all their trunks, luggage and bird cages onto the back of a magically enlarged van. They barely able to get to the tram station in time or else they would have to wait for the next ride, which was one hour later. The station was basically the same as the Japanese train station. They flashed their student pass, which they had received together with their school supply list, to the ticket box officer and got onto the platform where the cable tram was waiting under the sign of "Mahora Pier to MIAM, departs at 9:00am".

The two-story tram, for once, was completely normal without much decoration and area-enlarging spells. It was about 12m long of reddish brown color, completed with a plaque which had the words "Mahora Cable Tram" printed in gold block letters. The got onto the tram and saw many rows of wooden seats, where most of them were already occupied by the students. Most of these students were still in their casual Muggle wear. The Card Captors gang didn't really register the fact that they were going to an international school until they witnessed the diversity of the students' nationalities: Japanese students were the majority, there was a large group of Chinese students speaking in quick Mandarin, they could see some students that were obviously of Southeast Asia origin like Thailand and Philippines, a few European or perhaps American students were lurking at the corner of the tram as well. They shoved their trunks under their seats next to some group of 1st years and heaved the luggage bags onto the overhead racks. Then the tram set off.

While the older students continued their chats, many of the 1st years, including our leading characters, were watching the scenery with fascinated eyes. From the cable tram, they were able to view the perfect sea view around the Mahora Island. When they had reached the mid-level of the hill, they were able to see the coastal towns too. With the gentle September morning sun, they felt they were in a peaceful country side instead of going to school, even, they thought, a school teaching magic should not be very boring.

The tram ride was not very long. Half an hour after they stepped onto the tram, they reached the Mahora International Academy station. Not really knowing where they should go, the 1st years followed their seniors and soon found themselves standing in front of a mansion-like building. After they went inside it, they lined up behind one of the many counters with the sparkling words "Dormitory Assigning Counters" floating over them.

It was only five minutes before it was Sakura's turn to get her room assigned. The staff behind the counter gestured Sakura to sit down, then she picked a pen and turned her green eyes--a shade that was very close to her own, Sakura noted--to the sorceress.

"Good morning," she said in a thick Osaka accent, "what's your name and year?"

"I-I'm Kinomoto Sakura, first year."

"First year...first year......Got'cha." The staff flipped over the sheets and finally found the name, "Kinomoto Sakura, first year student, from Tomoeda, Japan?"

After the card mistress gave her confirmation, she scribed down on the paper and handed a key to her. "Your room is in the Wing of Wind, room 457. Leave the building and look for somewhere with a green roof, then you can ask for the directions over there."

She gave a rather thick folder to Sakura and waved cheerfully at the Japanese girl. She thanked the staff and left the counter to find her friends. Sakura found out later that Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran was assigned to the Wing of Water, while Meiling were in the Wing of Fire. She soon found the building of her dormitory, which was indeed having a dark green roof. She spent at least 20 minutes getting lost within the maze of corridors before finally arrived at her destination. She knocked on the door and a girl with long blue hair answered the door in 3 seconds flat.

"Hello! You're my new roomie, right? I'm Ryuuzaki Umi, nice to meet you!"

Sakura looked up at the tall girl. Her eyes were several shades darker than her hair. She was carrying an elegant composure, and her aura was calm, like a gentle flow of water. She helped Sakura to settle her luggage into the room before showing her around her living quarters.

The room was quite big and comfortable for a school dormitory. Two beds were situated at two corners. Next to the beds, there were two large wooden desks with a shelf over the writing space. One of them, which Sakura assumed was Umi's, was already filled with books, stationary and a few photos. At the end of each bed, there was a large wardrobe for their uniforms and other clothing.

"You can unpack later today." Umi said as she went back to what she was doing before Sakura arrived, which was shoving her trunk under her bed. "The assembly, Sorting Ceremony and the feast will only last for the afternoon. You'll have a whole night to get your stuff in place. I can help you with the mountain pile of books. I came early so I'm almost done."

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-senpai." Sakura replied politely and Umi waved a hand at her.

"Just Umi will be fine. If I were you, I'll use these," she glanced her watch, "two hours to leaf through the file they gave you just now, though."

Following the older girl's advice, Sakura sat down at her bed and opened the file. There was a school calendar, stating all the holidays and exam weeks, a schedule of the first day, where Sakura noted that she was supposed to leave for the "Indigo Hall" at around 1:30pm, as well as some brochures about the school, including the houses, subjects they taught and some basic knowledge about the magical society.

"Oh, you get those." Umi noted when she saw the brochures. "You're a Muggle-born?"

"How did you know?" Sakura put down her file and ask.

"They only gave out those brochures to Muggle-born students. So they won't be 100% clueless about what they're going to do here." She shrugged. "We still have another two hours, wanna unpack some of your stuff right now, or do you want a tour?"

---------------------------------

The girls settled to unpack for an hour before walking around the dorm. From their talk, Sakura learned that Umi was also from Japan. She was a half-and-half--her father was a wizard and her mother was a Muggle. She had two best friends who were also 4th years Nereus like her. That was the time when the question on Sorting came up. But "we're under strict instruction that we could not tell the first years about Sorting under any circumstances." was all she had answered before they called for a break. She took Sakura around the dormitory as well as the campus ground.

"Each of these wings had five floors. We're now on the 4/F, where we can find the dorm rooms as well as on 5/F. The third floor has the study rooms, you can do your homework there or back in your room. The public bathrooms are there too. 2/F is the canteen. Lobby is obviously on the first floor."

"There are four wings in total: the Wind, Water, Fire and Earth. It's very easy to look for: just remember the roof color. Ours is green, the Water Wing is aqua blue, Fire is bright red, and Earth is dark yellow. They don't assign your dorm according to your houses. But there's a specific area in the main school building where people in the same houses gather during non-lesson hours."

They turned around the corners and come across a stadium, which was actually the school's Quidditch pitch. Umi told Sakura that every first years must attend flying classes in this pitch and attain a student flying license if they wanted to be on the house Quidditch team. There were inter-house Quidditch games throughout the year as well as some popular Muggles sports game competitions.

Passing the stadium, Sakura saw three big mansion-like building. Each of these buildings was, once again, marked with three different colors for the roofs.

"That's the Indigo Block." Umi pointed out the building with a dark bluish purple roof. "Most of your classes should be held in this block. Be glad that you don't have to run between the three buildings to catch classes. You won't have that luxury when you're in 2nd year and above."

"Over there with the grayish silver is the Johto Block. I'm going to spend my year practically living in this building. You can come and find me if I'm not back in the dorm room."

"Last, but not least," she gestured to the building with the roof of bright blue color, "the Hoenn Block. Only the 6th and 7th years will use that building. A lot of rumors about the haunted rooms and ghosts are related to that block..."

"Ghost?!" Sakura shrieked. Her companion, who knew nothing about her fear of supernatural beings, thought she only yelled because she didn't know about the existence of ghosts and continued her tale.

"Yeah, ghosts. I don't know how many of those rumors are true, but I run into one last year, literally. I almost jumped through the ceiling." Umi stopped at Sakura's rapidly paling face. "You're afraid of ghosts?" She asked gently, and Sakura gave a shaky nod.

"That's what happens if you heard too much Muggle ghost stories. Most of the ghosts are pretty nice. Some of nastiest ones will only try to block your way to class when you're running late, dump a bucket of water or paint over your head, that kind of stuff. They're pretty harmless." Seeing her explanation didn't really comfort the card mistress, Umi decided to change the topic instead. "It's about time. You don't want to get on Prof. Clef's and Madam Kaede's bad side on your first day. Come on, the Indigo Hall in the, well, Indigo Block."

---------------------------------

To say the Indigo Hall was huge can be a massive understatement. Rows and rows of chairs were laid out neatly and students were starting to fill up the seats. Now all students were wearing their uniforms: standard black robes and a badge indicating which house they belonged to. On the stage, a long table was placed on it, but no one was sitting there yet. Umi dropped Sakura off to the 4 rows of chairs nearest to the stage before returning to the seats for the Nereus House students.

Sakura was a bit nervous. She could not find her friends yet and she was not really sure what was going to happen. She wandered through the chairs until she saw one in the second row with her name scribed on the back. She took the hint and took the seat. Later, Tomoyo came through the door. Sakura told her about the supposedly seating arrangement. Fortunately to her, Tomoyo was sitting right in front of her. The camera girl was telling Sakura about her roommate when Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol walked into the hall. Eriol was sitting at the end of the first row while Syaoran and Meiling were sitting a few seats away from Sakura. They all noted Syaoran was scowling like he was about to blast anyone who speak to him with his lightning spells.

"I was assigned to be with _him_ for a whole year." Syaoran hissed. Even someone as dense as Sakura could guess the "him" was Eriol, since the said boy was grinning contently to himself.

Then suddenly, the whole chattering hall was silenced. All the first years turned around from their chair to get a good look of the hall entrance. The other students immediately stood up--of course the first years had followed--as the professors come through the door. The one walking in front was apparently the headmaster. He was wearing a creamy white robe, and with his white beards and few white hairs, he gave the students a feeling of a kind old grandfather than a headmaster of a rather prestigious wizard school.

Right behind him was Prof. Cielo, the deputy headmaster whom Sakura and the others had met on the ship ride one and a half months ago. Most professors were in their best robes, though mostly were in dark color. The Card Captor gang almost yelled "Mizuki-sensei?!" in front of the whole school when they saw THE Mizuki Kaho walking and chatting quietly with the other professors.

After all the professors walked up to the stage and seated, Prof. Cielo walked up to a microphone with a long list in his hand. He addressed the school with a strong voice of authority, "now if everyone had settled down and stopped talking, the Sorting Ceremony of the first years is going to begin." He stopped for a moment until the light applauding had died down. Then that was the time when Sakura had noticed on the long table over the stage, there was a clear crystal about the size of a small vase sitting on it. She was wondering if it was used for the Sorting when the midget professor spoke up again. "First year students, when I call out your name, you will come up to this stage and hover your palm over this crystal. It will turn into the symbol color of your house. Red for Vulcan, yellow for Gaia, green for Viento and blue for Nereus."

Most of the first years were now shifting uncomfortably. Some of them were talking to those next to them, regardless they knew them or not. Eriol just looked on calmly, as always. Then the professor announced the first name, "Amos, Kaith."

A dark-skinned girl stood up from her seat and stumble towards the stage under the eyes of the whole school body. She did what Prof. Cielo had said and seconds later, the crystal was bathed in a green light and students of the Viento House applauded loudly.

"Salleh Bin Ahmad."

A fragile-looking boy walked onto the stage shakily and repeated what Kaith had done. This time the crystal turned yellow and the Gaia House clapped enthusiastically.

Time for Tomoyo to leave her seat seemed to be approaching too quickly. Tomoyo walked up confidently and put her palm over the crystal, which turned into blue in color. She flashed a small smile to Sakura and walked down the stage to the seats for Nereus students.

A few names later, which Sakura didn't really take note of, she felt Eriol was looking at her direction. Then she noticed that after this boy--"Higurashi Souta" she recalled--it would be Eriol's turn.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Eriol, like Tomoyo before him, walked up to the stage calmly. It didn't even take a second before the crystal shone in a clear blue light. He sat next to Tomoyo and started to chat with her quietly.

At this moment, she felt a chilling gaze over her.

She looked around wildly and found a girl three seats away from Meiling was starring at her with a pair of cold onyx eyes that were completely void of emotions. Her silver hair was tied back in a long braid. She soon turned her eyes back onto the stage. Sakura didn't have time to ponder on the mystery girl, though.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura tore her gaze away from the girl and finally noticed that it was her turn to be Sorted. She walked up and put her hand over the crystal. She didn't feel anything at first, then suddenly, a gentle wave of magic flow through her body, just like whenever she uses her Sakura Cards, and the time when she finally "met" her destined wand......

She snapped herself out of her short trance when she registered the shining blue crystal and the thundering applauds from the Nereus students. She quickly left the stage and joined her friends at the seat. She barely able to catch the wink Umi had sent to her direction before she sat down.

More and more students abandoned their seats as the sorting continued. A "Kanzaki Akari" was sorted into Gaia House, then a "Kwong, Winnie" to Vulcan, after her......

"Li Meiling."

Meiling almost jogged up to the stage (which she received a half-glare from Prof. Cielo) and got sorted into Nereus as well. She gave a small high-five to Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura. Then all of them turned to see the last member of their little group being sorted.

"Li Syaoran."

For some reason, the whole hall started to whisper to each other. Eriol quickly explained to Sakura and Tomoyo, who were rather confused with the situation. "Remember, Syaoran is the heir of a very famous and ancient magical family. And they are the direct descendant of Clow Reed. Of course 'Wolf Boy' will be a celebrity around here."

"Who are you calling 'Wolf Boy', exactly?!" Syaoran growled at Eriol, who really looked like a child who got caught sneaking cookies. He was also sorted into the Nereus House. Sakura was clearly thrilled by the arrangement.

The Sorting of course didn't stop there. "Luyaben, Hezzell" become a Vulcan, "Minamoto Shizuka" was sorted to Viento House, so did "Miriam, Razi". After Razi walked off quickly, Sakura felt the same chilling aura again.

"Naran, Shourin."

The white-hair girl got up from her seat and strolled towards the stage without a sound. Even the hall seemed to be completely silenced by her freezing cold aura. A small fraction of Sakura's mind was wishing she would not be in the same house as her. But she ended up in Nereus as well. Sakura could not help but shivered a little. Syaoran noticed, but didn't say anything at that moment.

Half of the first years were already sorted. After Shourin Naran, "Ng, Kennis" become a Vulcan. A Korean girl named "Chunhyang" became a Nereus, a short-hair girl called "Nekoi Yuzuriha" was sorted to Viento. "Ortega"......"Reed" (Eriol hid his laughter with a serious fit of coughing), "Riccs", "Runge"......"Saga", "Sebring"......"Tsang" and "Tsang"--a pair of Chinese twin sisters......The whole Sorting ended finally when "Yanagida Ichino" become a Gaia. Prof. Cielo rolled up his list before clearing his slightly sore throat.

"This is the end of the Sorting Ceremony. Now Headmaster Konoe would like to share a few words. Headmaster Konoe, please."

The students gave a rather non-enthusiastic but polite applaud. Some students were already asleep--or pretty close to being asleep.

"To the new students, welcome to our big family. To the old crowd, welcome back......"

Even the Card Captors gang, who were usually good students who seldom fell asleep during lectures like this, had to shut their brain from the headmaster voice. He, put it in a bad way, had droned on for a good half-an-hour before the word "last, but not least" sprang up.

"Last term, Prof. Taiitsukun had retired from her position as the History of Magic professor, saying that her old bones would not be able to handle more pranks from the students." The Headmaster paused and scanned the hall, snickers could be heard throughout the huge hall. "And this year, we have a new professor to fill up the vacancy. Let's give a warm welcome to one of our alumni, now Prof. Hirono Sango!"

Prof. Hirono was very young compared with most of the other professors. She was in her mid 20s with long black hair, tied up in a high ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes looked around the hall as she stood up when her name was being mentioned.

"Now, before everyone move to the House Areas, I would like to remind everyone about the curfew and the list of forbidden items, posted outside the student office. Prof. Belldandy will now dismiss the school." Once he concluded his speech, the school broke into a slightly louder applaud. Then an elegant lady with light brown air and sapphire eyes stood up and began to direct the students.

---------------------------------

Just when the Card Captors gang walked out of the hall, they heard another familiar voice yelling over the crowd of excitedly talking students.

"Come on! Nereus 1st years! Try to follow your housemates and don't get lost! We're going to You-Know-Where now!!"

"Hey......" Tomoyo breathed.

"Isn't that......" Sakura whispered.

"Nakuru-san?!" The two chorused together.

"When you think in this way," Meiling cut in nonchalantly, "if Hiiragizawa-san over there is in this school, I won't be surprised if his guardians are here too."

"We should really go now, if we don't want to get lost...or being squished to death." Syaoran added--always being the voice of reason.

The crowd seemed to become less suffocating as more and more people started to go separate ways. Some groups were going to down the stairs, while the Nereus and another house were climbing what seemed like hundreds flights of stairs. They almost missed the wave and thump-up from the two Viento House students, whom they had met on the ship ride, when the two houses part ways.

Finally, when the majority of the students were almost to the point of dropping dead on the floor, they stopped in front of a large blue door. Nakuru walked up and addressed the group on top of her lungs.

"Hello, students, if you could please quiet down for a minute?" She yelled, and the effect was fabulous: the noise died down in 10 seconds flat. "I'm one of the 7th years prefects, Akizuki Nakuru! Here's the door to the attic of the Indigo Block...Okay, better change that. If you just open the door without doing anything, it will be a dirty, never-be-clean-in-a-century store room. But for us Nereus, there's trick to turn it into our nice common area. 2nd years and above, this is old hat to you. First years, please look around your robe pockets."

All the first years dug their hands into their pocket, and very surprised that they pulled out a blue badge--about the size of a small compact mirror--with the sign of Aquarius craved on it. Nakuru also pulled out hers and put the badge over the door. Instantly, the door glowed in a vibrant blue light. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. The students of the senior years walked into the room and most of the 1st years followed closely behind. After everyone was inside and able to absorb the view of the room, astonished gasps could be heard throughout the crowd.

The slanted ceiling was the only sign signaling they were indeed inside an attic. But the room itself was nothing like a "dirty, never-be-clean-in-a-century store room". It was clean, well-lit with a warm fire in the fireplace near the entrance as well as numerous candles, and was done in a blue, silver and gold theme. Pale blue sofas and cushions, stairs and doors with silver handrail and handles, moving pictures in golden frames......And in the middle of the room/attic, many tables were pushed together and mountains of food and drinks were arranged neatly.

"Welcome to the Nereus Plateau! Now, why don't we dig in, stuff ourselves and mingle?"

That was the final signal. All the students immediately rushed to a table with at least a couple hundreds of serving utensils and most probably missing the prefect's shout of "try not to break _too many_ dishes!". Sakura and the others took this time to reunite with their old friend.

"Sakura-chan!" Nakuru squeaked and glomped the poor girl...a bit too passionately. "I haven't you see lot for two whole years! I'm sooo glad you've all gotten in my house...Oh, hello too, Eriol!" She said all that in one brief before Eriol coughed a little, secretly suggesting she should let Sakura, who was turning blue due to lack of air, go.

"How was school, Ruby?" Eriol asked. And Nakuru cheerfully whirled around to face her master.

"I have so much fun with the twins! Totally driving the Trio nuts!!" The guardian exclaimed. She turned as she saw at the corners of her eyes that her friends were coming to her where she was. "Hi, Presea and Sierra! We're just talking about you guys!"

"If you're talking about the Prank War One with Ferio and his gang, we'll pretend we never know you." The older twin saw, rolling her eyes. Her stern expression softened when her younger sister discovered the Card Captor gang. "Hello guys! I hope you guys aren't scared too bad by Akizuki over there..."

"Hey!" was Nakuru's undignified reply. "They are my friends! And Eriol there is my, eh, younger cousin from London! I won't scare them, or anyone!"

"Sure, sure." Sierra said in a mocking tone. "Oh, and Sakura-san? I heard that you're Umi's new roommate?"

"Huh? You know Umi-senpai?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah. Ascot had totally fallen for her and can't stop talking about her for a minute. Not that we don't like her. Just don't make her feel frustrated." The younger twin continued. "See you later then! And Nakuru, remember don't use more of your Killing Glomp on them."

The twins left and Nakuru was making faces at them. Eriol raised his eyebrows at her.

"Younger cousin?"

"What am I supposed to say then? 'I know you because you're Clow Reed's half-reincarnation and created me as your guardian for the Final Test on the Card Mistress'?"

"I guess you do have a point."

"Why is this place called the 'Nereus Plateau'?" Tomoyo asked as she taped everything with her famous recorder.

"Because we're high up in the roof and it's a big piece of flat land." Nakuru said as if that explained everything. "The Viento House had an unused lighthouse and they called it the 'Viento Tower'. The entrance to the Vulcan House area was a broken mirror, and it was called the 'Vulcan Den'. The Gaia House was down in the dungeon, the Gaia Lair. You know, with names like that, people will soon start to think they are hiding some beasts inside."

The feats raged on as the group continued their talk.

* * *

I was having a serious fit of laughing when I typed the part on Sorting. Loads of cameos appeared, ranging from _Battle Athletes Victory_ to _Inuyasha_ to _Doraemon_. Most of the names are made up by me, but between the cameos and non-existent, there are a few of them who are real people in real life......my schoolmates/old classmates! I doubt any of them will be reading this now, but Winnie Kwong, Emily-Miriam Razi, Kennis Ng, Charlie & Kelly Tsang...please don't kill me after this chapter. 

Cameos of the chapter: one from _Detective Conan_, a few are taken _Battle Athletes Victory_, _Inuyasha_, _Doraemon_ and _Shin Shunka Den_ for Sorting. More _Rayearth_ characters and the famous (but anonymous in this chapter) duo from _You're Under Arrest_ had come back. More casts from the last two series will appear in the future.

Time for the Reply of the Reviews!!

green-aura: Because the situation of Sakura and Harry was quite similar: both of them were strangers to the wizard world. So following the same procedure at the beginning was logical...At least it is to me. There will be sorting, actions will come much later, but there is going to be some. And I've somehow survived the finals, thank you! XD

Star Wish: Thanks for the compliment. I've taken your advice and changed the summary. Hopefully there will be more review to boost my low self esteem...This fic? Like JKR's work? ((Faints from the shock)) Er, for the Manga problem, have you ever tried the online translation? But it doesn't really matter for this fic anyway, as I've mentioned before, except for CCS, all characters existed as AU.

nosie: Thank you. I'm glad that you like the idea. XD

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames will be donated to World of Elegance.

No Snippet this time because next chapter will be up very soon (in a few days within this week), as this unworthy one had already finished final!! (Although not out for summer yet, argh!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me owning the characters from _Card Captor Sakura_, _Harry Potter_, _Magic Knight Rayearth_, _Ranma 1/2_, _Fushigi Yuugi_, _Detective Conan_, _Ah! My Goddess_ and _GateKeepers_ will be the day when Miyuki and Ken-chan finally get together, which, we all know, is literally forever. Don't let Miyuki know I said that, though. I would rather face the lawyers that CLAMP, J.K. Rowling, Takahashi Rumiko, Watase Yuu, Aoyama Gosho, Fujishima Kousuke and Gonzo Studio sic on me than having an air gun pointing at my temple.

# Note: That comment on Ken-chan and Miyuki was caused by excessive _You're Under Arrest_ Novel Intake. Don't mind me.

# Note 2: I would have updated sooner, but the stupid Internet filter had filtered So I can't get onto it for WEEKS. And I was applying for a scholarship so I was busy taking exams and whatnot. Next chapter will, hopefully, be up before August is over.

* * *

"Come to me..." 

Sakura looked around her surrounding. She only saw many tall dark trees. But, against the normal theories, she can see the sky as clear as if she was in a plain. A clear silver full moon was on the sky.

"Come......"

She heard it again: the clear, child-like voice. The words rang through the forest like a bell. She turned around towards the source of that voice. Then she saw a lake. It was very calm with gentle ripples spreading outside from the centre, where a figure was floating on top of the surface.

The figure glowed in a silver light, eventually blinding the whole area. That was the time when Sakura woke up.

---------------------------------

The Continuing LegendChapter 5---------------------------------

Sakura peeked an eye open and trying to see if she can go back to sleep again. But she decided shot up at her top speed instead, frantically yelling "I'm up!" to her roommate, the 4th year Ryuuzaki Umi, who was muttering under her breath and holding something that suspiciously looked like a ball of freezing cold water in her hands. She chuckled and the water disappeared in the thin air. Sakura was visibly impressed.

"Are we going to learn that?"

"Not right away. You won't be starting on elemental magic until your third year. It's too exhausting for first years...Forget it, it _is_ exhausting for third years too. But it's better if you're using the magic of your element. Mine's water. You won't know what element you'll be until you start learning the magic."

Sakura carefully stored the information in her brain and grabbed her school robes from her wardrobe. Half an hour later, she walked out with everything in place and the blue Nereus House badge pinned on her robe.

"Bring along your books." Umi said as she stuffed her textbooks into a denim bag. "It's already seven. People will be piling over the cafeteria. Including the time for lining up, finishing our food and running to our classrooms, we won't have enough time to come back. What do you have for today, anyway?"

Sakura was picking out the textbooks she needed for the day when she heard the question. She looked at the timetable in her hand and read the schedule for the day out loud. "Transfiguration at 8:35, Charms at 9:45, after that there's a short break and Potions at 11:15. Then it's lunch time. A single period of Defense Against Dark Arts and double Flying at the end of the day."

"That means," Umi grimaced, "you'll be meeting the most easy-going, the freakiest and the two strictest but generally nice professors in one day. I don't know if I should congratulate you or pity you."

The Card Mistress could only blink confusedly at the comment.

---------------------------------

The went down to the cafeteria of their dormitory, the Wing of Wind, and true to the blue-hair girl's words, there was a long line right outside the food counter. The roommates joined the line and looked at the menus. After they got their food from a cheerful white-hair witch in her late-30s, Umi led the younger girl to a table at the corner of the cafeteria. "This is for our own personal safety." She told Sakura sternly. "Wave your friends over here if you see any of them."

Five minutes later, Tomoyo came into her view and Sakura called her to her table. Just when the camera girl was maneuvering herself within the crowds, two blurs burst into the hall and started to bounce around the room from the floor to the ceiling. Umi sighed into her bowl of Miso soup and mumbled, "here we go again." The other diners also ducked their head as if they were afraid of being hit by something.

"Give me back the bread, Ryouga!" One of the blurs, which was really a teenager in red shirt and sporting a small pigtail, charged.

"I got it first! Just get lost, Ranma!" The other blur, a boy of the same age as his "opponent" with black hair and a yellow bandana, yelled back. The two fished out their wands out of nowhere and sparks were soon all over every available space, despite the undignified yells from the white-hair witch-in-charge of the cafeteria. With great difficulties and miraculous effort, Tomoyo finally reached her friend's table without spilling the content of her tray. As soon as her tray touched the table, however, someone hold up Tomoyo's hands in his. Umi jaw-dropped, then looked at the newcomer as if she wanted to drown him the next time he washes face.

"I want to apologize for my peers' uncivilized behaviors. If they do bother you again, don't feel shy to seek for the protection from me, the great Kunou Tatewaki, 6th year, Vulcan House. May I ask for your name, my graceful Angel?"

The idiot didn't even notice two flaring auras behind him: one like blazing flame and the other like freezing glacier. Two wands were pointing at his back and their owners bellowed "_Petrificus Totalus_" and "_Stupefy_" respectively. He fell over, bounded and stunned. At the same time, revealing Eriol and an older girl with short blue hair.

"I can't believe you, Kunou-senpai! Do you know the word 'shame'?! Going after a first year! Can't you just get a clue?! Argh!!" She continued to yell until the previous pigtailed boy come to her side.

"Just give it up, Akane. Since when would Kunou Moron listen to you, or anyone for that matter?"

"I know. It's another matter if it was me, or Kobayakawa-senpai, who got chased by him. We can knock him into the next century with our eyes blindfolded and everyone knows that. But a first year! Is he really _that_ desperate?!" She threw up her hands in frustration. "Say, where's Ryouga-kun?"

"Turned into you-know-what and sneaked into the kitchen. Let's pray that Doulin and Ryuuen won't use him to make pork chop for today's lunch..." They walked away with Kunou floating in the air. After they left, everyone but the first years returned to their meals. Umi was about to tell the younger girls about the situation when two other girls of Umi's age, a redhead and a bespectacled blonde, approached her. The blonde spoke up first. "Is there something wrong, Umi-san?"

Umi shifted her stuff so that her friends would have enough place to sit. "It's the Vulcan Wreck Crew again. And that shameless jerk dare to go after a first year before Akane and that boy," she gestured at Eriol, who sat himself next to Tomoyo, "cursed him for good."

The two girls winced and looked at Tomoyo and Sakura--they could not tell who the victim was--sympathetically. Umi gulped down a cup of red tea then turned to Eriol, "but where did you learn to do that stunning curse? Uh..."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." The sorcerer answered the unvoiced question. "I've attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a year before I came to this school."

"Really?" The red-hair girl perked up. "Cool! What does that school look like? I'm Shidou Hikaru, by the way!"

"I'm Hououji Fuu, nice to meet you." The blonde added politely. "As much as we're interested in the European school, I think it is necessary for them," she looked at the first years, "to know about the Vulcan Wreck Crew, as Umi-san had put in, especially since one of them had become Kunou-senpai's constant target."

"Always our voice of reason, Fuu." Umi nodded. "Those are the origins of the alias 'House of Chaos'. They all come from several long lines of so-called 'pure blood' families. I don't know about the details, no one did, but they fought over the smallest things. And when I talk about 'fights', it's not like broken bones or black eyes. It was a full-fledged, no-barred-hold duel. Every rule in existence would be thrown out of the window if a fight broke out between them, except they would never use the Unforgivables. The Kunou-idiot is in 6th year, like he said, and the other three are in 5th. They are, unfortunately, some of the best duelers and know quite a lot of nasty hexes and curses."

After the explanation, they moved on to the other topics, such as the subjects and the professors of the school.

---------------------------------

"What's the first lesson again?" Meiling asked as they walked along the corridors of the Indigo Block. They met the Li cousins, who were in a different dormitory, outside the said building and currently had another 10 minutes before they were late for their first class.

"Transfiguration with Gaia in the Cerulean Room." Syaoran answered as he read from his timetable. "I've asked some seniors and they said it's next to the 'Pewter Room'."

"I think we've just passed the Pewter Room a moment ago." Tomoyo commented. "Oh, Cerulean Room, here it is!"

They entered the room with the words "Cerulean Room" written clearly on a blue plaque on the classroom door. It was a moderately large room with ten rows of chairs and desks--two seats per row on the two sides and 4 seats per row in the middle. The classroom was still rather empty with only about a dozen students. They were either talking or reading their textbooks. The Card Captors occupied the third row where Tomoyo and Meiling on the left-hand side of the classroom and the rest seated in the middle.

In the following ten minutes, more and more Nereus and Gaia students filled up the classroom. At 8:35am sharp, a man with powder blue hair walked into the classroom. When he faced the class properly, some students failed to keep their surprised gasps to themselves: there was a large scar over his left eye. His sighed as he saw the students' reactions.

"Allow me to speak a few words before your questions." He said. "I'm your transfiguration professor, Li Houjun. And to Gaia students, I'm also your Head of House. Although some other professors joked that I should be in Nereus because of my hair color." There was some scattered laughter and both the professor and students relaxed. "About the scar, all I'll tell you is that I've got into a nasty duel with the death eaters. For those who don't know what a death eater is, feel free to ask your history teacher. Now, introduction's over, how about a little show?"

He ended jokingly and picked up his wand. One casual swish turned an empty chair into a plush sofa, another flick and the sofa returned to its original state of a wooden chair. He smiled at the students' impressed applaud. "As much as we enjoyed the show, you will have a long way to go before you can change one thing to another. For practical work, we'll first start with changing the material of an object, like a sewing thread to copper wire. _And_ before that," he twirled his wand, and turned a stray piece of paper into a textbook which was identical to the students' copies of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_, "we have to learn about the some basic theories of transfiguration first. And one more thing that you won't like."

The professor tapped on a pile of paper and they distributed themselves to the students. "That was our schedule of the year. Exercises and class work are given out randomly, but the dates for essays and tests are listed in that schedule. It won't be changed unless something big happen, like flu had broken within the school or something like that. Now, textbooks to page 5, please."

---------------------------------

After the transfiguration lessons, the Card Captors gang rushed down at least five corridors to the Cinnabar Room for their charms class. They had gotten more or less the same lecture from Prof. Cielo. Some of the bolder students dare to ask him about his height problem. But then a flick of his wand which caused the table to run around the classroom and bark at the students had sufficiently convinced them he was a professor who knew what he had to teach, despite his rather (cough) childish appearance.

By the end of the lessons, many first years were very tired and glad they have a twenty-minute break before their next class. As they left the classrooms, students from the other years and houses had already choked up half of the hallway. Sakura realized that it would be too difficult for a group of five to stay together and soon got separated from her friends. She wandered to a slightly more deserted hallway, wondering where they were. At this time, she heard a young male voice behind her.

"Hello, are you lost?"

Sakura thought she could ask for some directions and quickly turned around, only to discover a boy in his mid-teens dressed in traditional clothing of some old Chinese nomadic herding tribes. Normally, this would not be a problem, except for the fact that he was not solid: his body was of a translucent state, like he was some illusions. The Japanese girl immediately put two and two together and come to the correct conclusion: this boy was a ghost.

"HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Some other students turned and see if something happened, but quickly went on with their business when they found out it was just a ghost in the corridor like it was a daily occurrence. One of them dryly said, "this is victim number what? Seriously Chamka, do try to remember you're already dead and stop scaring students around."

The boy/ghost scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oops?"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Around the corner, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol rushed into the scene. They had their wands trained on the ghost as they were thinking that Sakura was attacked by him. He held up his hands, trying to pacify the situation. "Wait, wait a minute! I didn't do anything! She just saw me and started to scream bloody murder......"

"Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan! I'm all right! Really! It's just......" Sakura trailed off and her friends, finally realized what had really happened, put down their wands.

"It's just because he's a ghost, huh? This is Sakura for you." Meiling grinned.

"I would prefer to be called a spirit you know." He mumbled. "I'm Chamka Tan, the sort-of guardian spirit of Gaia House."

"Sort...of?" Tomoyo, who was taking this spirit business rather well, asked.

"Not every house has a guardian spirit. Well, not _yet_. Those who will be the guardians of the other three houses aren't dead yet. I'm the only spirit here because I attended this school, let's see, about a hundred years ago. Or is that two hundred? It's rather difficult to keep track of time when you're dead." He said the last part more to himself than to the first years.

"Is there a reason why the houses need the guardians, or guardian spirits?" Eriol asked from the back of their group.

"Oh, you lot are those who don't know about the prophecy of this school. I can tell you if you really want to know. Or you can ask the guardian-spirit-to-be of your house. But I suggest you run for your lesson now. Class is about to start in--"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the bell rang throughout the school building and announced the end of the short break for him.

"There you go." He shrugged.

---------------------------------

After a hasty promise from Chamka that he would retell whatever prophecy the school carried, the gang ran off to the Seafoam Dungeon for their Potions class. They discovered that they would have this class with the Viento House instead of Gaia like they did in the previous lessons. They were a few minutes late and when they burst into the classroom, they saw their professor was already taking the attendance. She quirked an eyebrow at them and she spoke up.

"This time I will forget about the lateness since I don't think many of you would have time to familiarize yourselves with the school building." She whispered in a quiet and nearly creepy voice. But no matter how low her volume was, her words had echoed clearly within the dungeon. "I believe you are Ms. Kinomoto, Mr. Li, Ms. Daidouji, Ms. Li and Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"Yes, we're really sorry and..." Sakura apologized breathlessly. But the professor only interrupted coolly with a "choose your work table." As soon as they were seated, she addressed the class.

"Now all of us are present, I will have the standard introduction. I'm Prof. Haibara, your teacher for Potions, obviously. If anyone thinks that Potions is just chopping herbs up plus a few stirring, I suggest you leave this class now, for I will not hold any responsibility if your caldron blow up in my lessons." She ended her threat with a smirk and the students felt they had cold sweat broke out from their skins.

"We will not be brewing anything until next lesson. If you don't know what you have in your Student Potions Ingredients Supply or what do we have in this dungeon, the school will be burnt down in a second. So we will spend this lesson learning about the common Potions ingredients."

After the short introduction, the professor immediately went into the topic. Her lecture was straight to the point without any flowery elaboration on the herbs and organic parts they found in their textbooks. Although she was very good at helping students to grasp the basic concept, most of the first years were glad that the lessons were over when they left the dungeon. Maybe that was only because it was lunch time, but even if this professor didn't play favorites, her occasional threats and highly sarcastic comments were a bit too much for the students to handle.

* * *

Many many MANY _Fushigi Yuugi_ cameos here. At the beginning I was thinking if I should add another one. But that would be a little too overwhelming. So I leave him for later. I didn't plan to have Tomite-chan (a.k.a. Chamka) in the first place. But I fell in love with him after reading the second volume of FY Genbu Kaiden. It's saddening: knowing how cute a chara is, then remembering he's the first to die in the story... ((Blow nose)) Er, that happened with Nuriko-sama too. ((Sigh)) Is it just me, or the Seishi I fall in love with are always the first ones to die? Well, Ami-chan didn't die. So, fortunately, it's not...(I hope!) Oh, a new plot also come with the pack! 

I didn't do that menacing-potion-teacher thing on purpose. But Haibara Ai (hereafter as Ai-chan) is my obvious choice for the candidate of the Potions Master/Mistress. After all, she was the scientist who developed an apotoxin that would shrink a teenager back to his/her 6-year-old body. It was sheer coincidence that she and Snape were both having that unapproachable character and like giving out threats.

I'm also pleased to say now plot bunnies are following me like some lost puppies--something that haven't happened since the time I did another massive crossover two years ago. Some ideas even sprang up during my exam! Now I have enough plot to last through Sakura and co.'s fourth year, if I do continue the series.

No reviews = Sad Chou Nuriko = STRIKE!!!!

So please do review. I may not be able to go to all the time, but I can receive reviews through E-mail. So you all know the drill ((Insert Evil Laughters)).

Until next time!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I really need a disclaimer? It's not like no one knows I don't own _Card Captor Sakura_, _Harry Potter_, _You're Under Arrest_, _Fushigi Yuugi_ and many other series in this fanfic anyway......

Extra note: I am getting really annoyed by some writers...And I thought some HP crossovers were bad! But the Hong Kong fics were even worse! I mean, can't people do a little research and planning before they actually write the fic?! Just go to any search engine and type in "Hong Kong", there'll be gazillion sites of introduction popping out since the government was so eager on tourism and all...Plus I'm sure there's lots of writers who had lived in/are currently living in HK right now (including this unworthy one). But the situation is getting more and more ridiculous!!! ARGH!!! Now excuse me while I cool down a bit and plan a HK fic of my own......

Extra note #2: Oh yes, we've got a new title. After all, this is a sort-of rip-off of Harry Potter......

* * *

Meiling put down her tray of food and slumped down onto the table, which made Syaoran raise an eyebrow at his cousin behavior. "Aww...... And I thought school back at Hong Kong was hard......" 

It was now lunch period and the Card Captors were all in the cafeteria of the Wing of Fire, the red-roof building where Meiling's dorm room located. The cafeteria was moderately crowded, but when they finished their meals, they can see a crowd had developed in one of the tables. Out of pure curiosity, they went to the crowd to see what had happened. But, unfortunately, ended up finding something they obviously don't like.

---------------------------------

The Continuing Legend

Chapter 6

---------------------------------

"......So, now everyone knows what happened over at the Wind Wing this morning right? But the rumors were like this, Kunou that idiot was so tired of Miyuki and Akane blasting him to the skies above so that he started to look for the younger, more docile girls......"

Tomoyo paled and Sakura put her hands around her best friend's shoulder comfortingly. Syaoran was strongly annoyed, Meiling and Eriol were downright pissed off. The whole group squeezed themselves into the crowd and managed to get into the front...... Just in time to see a girl with long dark brown hair and glasses--obviously the one who was talking--being "picked" up by someone from behind.

"I'm telling you, Yoriko, if you breathe another word I will shut you into Miyuki's air gun cabinet! And in case you didn't notice, the ones you've been gossiping are about to _Avada Kedavra_ you." The newcomer jerked her head towards the Card Captor Gang, and the latter relaxed and (for the girls) beamed.

"Natsumi-senpai!" Sakura exclaimed. The said 7th Year was shooing the gossipers away before she talked to them.

"Hello kiddos! It's been a while, isn't? Don't mind this one," Natsumi said and held her year mate, who whimpered at the treatment, "she won't bother you again once I feed her to Miyuki."

Yoriko--the gossiper--eeped at the threat as well as the sight of the aforementioned Miyuki entering the cafeteria with a taller girl beside her. When the two approached the group, she groaned in a rather pitiful fashion to the taller girl, "Aoi-chan, help me!"

The taller girl shook her head and said, "if you were caught because of the... stories you're telling, then I'm sorry."

Miyuki puffed at the exchange and turned her attention to Yoriko's "capturer". "What kind of story was she spreading again?"

Natsumi (for lack of a better word) dumped the bespectacled girl onto a random chair. "Something about the Kunou-idiot Incident this morning, right in front of the victims as well."

The 7th years sighed and Miyuki turned around to the group of very confused 1st years. "Just ignore her. She just liked spreading gossips and making up stories, though most of them are negative to one's reputation."

"Hey!" was Yoriko's undignified reply. "I, Nikaido Yoriko, was just trying to let the school know about the truth!"

"Sure, sure." The other 3 girls said in a flat tone. Yoriko pouted and the Card Captors burst off laughing (Syaoran just chuckled, but you know what I mean), all the unpleasant events forgotten.

"Oh, we almost forgot the introductions!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Here, you've met the trouble-maker Nikaido Yoriko. And this is Aoi Futaba, we usually just call her 'Aoi-chan'. Oh yeah, she's Miyuki's cousin."

The tall girl bowed politely and smiled at the 1st years warmly. "Nice to meet you."

(A/N: To avoid any confusion to our readers, Aoi-chan was made a REAL female. Things are simplier without a cross dresser around...)

"Oh, by the way, where's Toukairin?" Miyuki asked.

"Now when you talked about it...I haven't seen him at all since we have Transfiguration together this morning. Well, probably he's just having another detention for dozing off during lessons." Natsumi shrugged nonchalantly and began to polish her lunch...

And the sight had scared the younger crowd. If they thought Yukito was the biggest glutton they had ever met, then Natsumi can easily beat him in an eating contest without an effort. Everyone excluding her friends was openly gaping at her eating antics before she got up from her 10th bowl of rice and growled at the other students. That's also the time when they heard an obviously exaggerated sigh from the cafeteria counter.

"What I wouldn't give to have a few house elves to help with the cooking and the dishes! Especially with a certain Natsumi-Eating-Machine over there..." The purple-hair cafeteria worker said to no one, but he was making very point glances to the said 7th year.

"Shaddap, Ryuuen, it's none of your business."

"It IS my business! You're eating at my cafe you know!" Then, for some reason, he rolled his eyes. "Arg, great. Now I'm copying 'Chiri's tag line."

Massive sweat drops were the result from this...erm, debate. Sakura felt her hair was standing on its end when she saw Yoriko was wearing her Evil Grin.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan." She spoke to the younger girl in a very VERY creepy voice. "Is the rumors about you've been 'ambushed' by a ghost here...true?"

Instinct told the Card Mistress to run when she still had the chance, but politeness made her stay. The combination of these two contradicting thought was resulted in a poor Sakura, who was an inch from scaring to death. That's it, until Yoriko decided to bury her face into her lunch because of Syaoran's Glare of Death. But this little exchange caught someone else's attention.

"Oh oh oh, so you are the ones that Chamka-chan was talking about!" Ryuuen chirped cheerfully from his position of behind the counter. "He had somehow made me promise to tell you the story, since some of you are not very comfortable with the concept of spirits roaming the school. I'm Chou Ryuuen, anyway."

He jumped out from the counter, pushed Natsumi out of her seat and sat down, causing the younger girl to scowl. He ignored the scowl and just gestured the direction of the kitchen. He grinned at the 1st years before explaining. "Because that girl used up too many of our dishes, so Doulin--you know, the white-haired witch--made her wash her dishes ever since she came here."

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling started to gape at this information. And the muffled giggles from the other 7th years had further confirmed it. Ryuuen waved at them before turning to the Card Captor Gang again. "So, maybe you're up to the story time?"

"It all started at beginning of human civilization. At that time, the world was still in great chaos. Every element was highly imbalanced and out of control. It was until a certain time, no one was sure exactly when, four wizards had tamed the four elements: the earth, the wind, the fire and the water. They've created a Void Dimension, right on this island, to store the chaotic energy away. And turned themselves into the Living Seals, so that the balance will be maintained, and the control will not be lost."

"Before anybody asks any absurd questions, Living Seals means that the seal on the elements will be effective as long as the one who cast them are alive. It was a very, VERY complicated charm involving many rituals. The effect of the Living Seal Charm will be passed onto their oldest son or daughter upon death. So the balance can be maintained for thousands of years."

"But in exchange of the Charm can be maintained for such a long time, the four wizards' magic level had dropped to nearly non-existent. Therefore, they used the last of their magic to bind themselves to 28 warriors. They were known as the Seals Guardian. It was rumored that these Guardians were gifted with special powers that would be passed down to the generations. But up till now, there's no proof."

"That's about it in a nutshell. In conclusion, Chamka was one of those Guardian guys, I'm, unfortunately, also one of them. I don't really understand what the point of the whole thing is. But as long as no one's bother to kill off the descendants of the Seals, I'm willing to shut up about it."

---------------------------------

Though the Card Captor Gang was more than entranced by the legend, they still had to attend their afternoon lessons instead of bugging Ryuuen for more details. They rushed down to the Saffron Room for their Defense Against Dark Arts lesson. They barely had time to regain their breath when the professor entered the classroom. The first thing that caught the students' attention was neither her long bluish-purple hair nor her rather rigid composure, but the small circle marks on her forehead and temple.

And the students were in for Surprise No. Lost-Count (with the possible exception of one Eriol): This Prof. Rind was a Combat Goddess from the Realm of Yggdrasil.

Most of the students knew the existence of Yggdrasil, the "Mortal Plane Maintenance System", and Valkyries. But to be taught by one?

At least jokes like Lockhart will not happen in this school.

---------------------------------

On the Quidditch Pitch, where their flying lesson was going to take place, Meiling slumped against one of the audience stands.

"Somebody kill me..." The Chinese girl mumbled.

"I'm sure the professor would gladly comply if ya don't get up soon." An Osaka girl from the Gaia House stated and pulled Meiling up. The two ran back to their housemates just when a witch with shoulder length brown hair walked into the pitch. She was in her early 40s and had a very nice-built, athlete figure.

"Settle down, students!" The professor yelled over the noise of excited students. "I'm Prof. Konoe Kaoru. I'm in charge of the sports department of the school. If you have any questions on the sports clubs of the school, Magic or Muggle sports, you can find me any time."

"As many of you have known, in order to complete your 1st year, you need to obtain a student flying license before the yearly exam. You'll be taking flying exam set by the AEGIS Department of Magical Transport. So I highly suggest that you try not to slack off in this class."

After this introduction, Prof. Konoe paired off students to start the famous "UP!" exercise. Sakura was paired with Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol were paired off with two Gaia boys, Tomoyo was with the Osaka girl who pulled Meiling up earlier. Sakura was already mounted onto the old broom and hovering a little in the air when her partner was still yelling "UP!" at it.

"Meiling-chan," Sakura asked from her broom, "do you know what the AEGIS Department was?"

"Of course," She answered as her broom finally jumped up. She mounted it and continued the explanation. "Association of Eurasian Global-wizarding Inter-government System, or simply called AEGIS, was something equivalent to the Muggle's UN. They oversee many wizarding issues in Europe and Asia. Even this island was under the administration of it."

Sakura, who was not exactly an expert in the field of politics, just absorbed as much information as she can and concentrated on the broom.

---------------------------------

After the lessons and a delicious dinner, everyone scampered back to their dorm rooms and buried themselves in their pile of assignments. It was not easy, but they can manage.

Sakura closed her Transfiguration textbook and put it back on the shelf. She was eager to have a good nap after this long day.

But, as usual, the Card Mistress will be ready for the next day. Like she'll always be.

* * *

The ending is lame. Scratch it, the whole chapter is lame. I know it. But this chapter was just to tell the legend and wrap up the day. The real story starts next chapter. Many many YUA characters. They're in spotlight in this "year", so...... ((nervous laughter)) I don't know if anyone notice or care, but one important YUA cast has not yet made his appearance. Whether you care about this or not, still! Please stay in tune and review!! 

Oh, by the way, AEGIS can also stand for "Alien Exterminating Global Intercept System" in the series _GateKeepers_. Since Kaoru was the one who brought up some issue that was remotely related to government, so I changed the wordings and put it here. Heh.

A little question for the reviewers: How many cameos (or series) did you actually recognize in this fic? Just like to do some stat......

And now the reply!

Swt-Anime-Angel: Thank you.

Star Wish: Sorry for being late. Hehe, but fanfiction (dot) net was being a pain in the posterior so update was a bit slow. Umm, good sites for translation. Which series do you want? I've known one for _Inu Yasha_, _Ah! My Goddess_ and _Rurouni Kenshin_. And one site that had detailed summaries on the _You're Under Arrest_ and _GateKeepers_ episodes.

animefreak1586: ((sweat-dropped)) Now I updated, okay? Thanks for review anyway......

Showstopper: Thank you.

I've forgotten the threat last chapter. But oh well...

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames will be used to open the Gate of Red Heat.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I own the series _Card Captor Sakura_, _Harry Potter_, _Fushigi Yuugi_, etc... I would not have to go school because I would have enough money to support my whole life already. But since I'm not their owner, so now I still have to prepare for the new school year and do the essays, yuck!

* * *

Now entering October, Sakura, her friends and her fellow 1st years had more or less gotten used to the life in the academy. Homework was almost as bad as (if not worse) than those in their elementary education in both the amount and difficulty department. But they also quickly discovered that as long as they didn't do it before the day they were supposed to hand it in, they can (somehow) survive. 

This morning, the Nereus 1st years were having their study period at the Nereus Plateau. Most of these students were busy burying themselves in their History of European Magic essay when another student groaned at his newspaper. This caused everyone in the attic-turned-common-room to look at him. 

"Sorry, but, well! Hasn't everyone read their paper yet?" The 3rd year boy, Bu Shunkaku, asked. 

"Not yet, the delivery owls were late this morning. What's up, anyway?" Sierra replied from across the room. Then Shunkaku decided to pass his newspaper around and explained. 

"My dad worked for the _Mahora Post_. So me and my bro get the special deliveries instead of the student subscription the school had set up. Anyway, they've reported another two escaped Death Eaters were sighted in China!" 

A sudden, but not exactly unexpected, uproar had erupted instantly at the news. Many students who were familiar with the topic began to discuss among themselves, leaving the Muggle-born 1st years confused. Shunkaku's twin, Koutoku, send his brother a look before addressing the junior students. "You guys know about You-Know-Who, right?" He paused for a moment until they nodded in confirmative. "He was defeated roughly a year ago alright. But the Death Eaters, that is, his followers were still at large. Most of them were in Europe. But the authority believed that some of them had escaped to Asia. They reckon a couple of them are trying to come to this island." 

"But why?" Meiling questioned. "This place is not that big. Whoever is responsible for the mess would have a better chance in capturing them if they came to this isolated island. They should know that, right?" 

"About that, I've heard a rumor. During the war, a couple of Death Eaters were almost arrested because their kid had rattled their secrets to the Aurors. And that kid was said to be at Mahora. Maybe they wanted revenge?" Shunkaku explained. 

Outside the building, the tropical sun continued to shine despite of the spreading dark atmosphere in the Mahora International Academy of Magic. 

---------------------------------

The Continuing Legend: Shadowed Destiny

Chapter 7

---------------------------------

After the not-so-pleasant study period, Sakura and her friends left the House area for their first lesson of the day (Charms). As they walked along the corridors of the Indigo Block, they saw one of their new friends was putting something like a poster onto the walls.

"Hello, Kohaku-kun." Tomoyo greeted. "Don't you have lessons to go?"

Kohaku was a Gaia 1st year who was a bit smaller than boys of his age. He scratched the back of his head and grinned before answering the question. "'Sis had switched lessons with the 5th years for some unknown reasons. But instead of taking a nice nap that I deserved, I was being enslaved by Madam Kaede, the Caretaker of Doom."

"In other words, you got detention. I wonder why...Oh! Maybe because you've 'forgotten' another essay and got punished by your sister dear Prof. Hirono?" Meiling grinned back and Kohaku stuck out his tongue at her remarks.

"What were the posters about, anyway?" Eriol wondered aloud and looked at the moving pictures.

"The annual Halloween Cosplay Party of course! Sure the school feast is good. But after all the food we can go down to Nirvana Lane for games and dance! The only catch is that everyone must have a costume, let it be the traditional vampire look or Anime characters." Kohaku explained.

"Sounds fun!" Sakura exclaimed and Meiling nodded in agreement. Even Syaoran looked interested.

"I will take care of everyone's costume, don't worry!" Tomoyo announced happily. "What are you going to dress as, Kohaku-kun?"

"A demon exterminator. 'Sis always said that our ancestors were these exterminators before human and demons started the Coexist Agreement. I've read some books about them and they were bloody cool!" He exclaimed animatedly and the others just chuckled. They soon left the corridor for their class and left the boy to continue his detention.

"What are we going to dress as? Any ideas? We still have 3 weeks until Halloween and I want to start on the costumes now." Tomoyo asked her friends. Eriol winked playfully at her before he replied.

"I'm thinking about going as Clow Reed. Even I'm not him, but I think playing dress up is an okay. As far as I know, Ruby goes as herself every year."

"That's smart." Meiling commented. "I will have to think about it. But if I really can't think of an idea, I would just wear my training robes. Daidouji-san can concentrate on designing a paired costume for Syaoran and Kinomoto-san."

Sakura turned red, but surprisingly, Syaoran only blushed faintly instead of turning into a red light bulb.

---------------------------------

For the whole day, as well as the following weeks, the most heated topics at school were none other than the Death Eaters news and the coming up Halloween party. Eventually, discussions on the former news died down since no more related articles had appeared on the newspaper again. Excited students were trying to finish both their costumes and ever-growing amount of homework on time. As the 31st October nearing, even the professors were in festival mood and became slightly less strict on the students.

On the weekend before Halloween, many students went down to the Nirvana Lane for some last minute preparation. For the senior students, they had also bought no small amount of candies as they decided to carry out the Muggle "Trick or Treat" tradition.

For the Card Captors Gang, Tomoyo, true to her words, had been making different costumes. Eriol's Clow Reed style robes had gained the enthusiastic approval of the whole group, plus Nakuru's who happened to hover by when Tomoyo showed them her work. Meiling, after a week of prodding, finally decided to dress as a Shinsengumi warrior. She even got two fake swords with the help of Kaito, Eriol's friend who ran a joke shop in Nirvana Lane. For Sakura and Syaoran, the camera girl took Meiling's advice and dug back the costumes when the two captured the Void card last year. Tomoyo herself was going as the Celestial Maiden Ceres.

Finally on the evening of Halloween, every student went down to the large Quidditch stadium for the school's Halloween feast. Upon entering the stadium, they saw a large number of pumpkin lanterns were floating in the air, courtesy of Prof. Clef Cielo, the Charms professor. There were even some bats flying around or perched on the lanterns. Hundreds of round tables for twelve were arranged neatly on the grassland and many of them were already occupied by the students. At the opposite end from the entrance, several large tables with what seemed like limitless food, drinks and dessert were already crowded with students AND professors, despite the fact that it was still half an hour away from the actually time for buffet.

Sakura, her friends along with 75 of the whole school population were already in their costumes since many of them decided to go down to the Halloween Party in the Nirvana Lane as soon as they were done with the feast. Most of them were dressing as beings from various stories, legends and myths. Like Sakura's roommate Umi and her friends, they were dressing as three Magic Knights who had saved the ancient Cephiro from the brink of collapse. Their Viento friends, however, opted a Japanese Edo Era theme.

"It was all Natsumi's fault." Miyuki complained as she tugged at her costume. "She said unless we can design and make our own costume, we're stuck with these."

"And sadly, we can't." Yoriko finished.

Even some of the professors were having fun.

"Did I just see Prof. Li and Prof. Ou walked by, dressing in some Chinese style costumes?" Meiling gaped. "Maybe I should get my eyesight check."

"Don't worry, Ms. Li. I can assure you that there's nothing wrong with your eyes."

The Chinese girl eeped as the two aforementioned professors greeted the group. Prof. Li, the transfiguration professor, was dressed in what they assumed a traveling monk costume, completed with the straw hat, the stole and the Buddhist staff, which he had transfigured from a broom. Prof. Ou Doukun, who taught Astrology, was dressing as an scholar from ancient China.

"It was quite a pain to make these clothes, but it's worth all the trouble!" The young professor announced excitedly.

After the conversation, they joined a table with their fellow year mate. They all ate heartedly and chatted at the same time. At around eight, many students started to leave the school for the Party. Since curfew started at eleven, they had to go a little earlier if they wanted to have fun.

---------------------------------

Nirvana Lane in Halloween theme was indeed an interesting sight. There were the bats and pumpkin lanterns like the school. But many shops and restaurants in the lane had decorated their buildings in Muggle haunted house style with lots of spider webs, bats and illusionary ghost fire. The shop owners also had little Halloween specialties: Ms. Haruka and the helpers in robe shop were giving out free fake fangs for those who were dressing as vampire or beasts, Kaito was selling a new brand of joke wands where a bloody hand or eyeballs would appear when you pulled on it, Sena, the owner of the inn "Zapper", was also giving out chocolate to students who came for some post-dinner snacks. She had also hinted the main party area was at the Anpatos Plaza, which was located in the central part of the lane.

The circular plaza was now filled with students, who were dancing to the wild music. On the fringe, there were game stores and fortune telling stands, except for the eastern end, where a large stage with something which looked suspiciously like a Karaoke system placed on it. From the conversations they had overheard, people can go up onto the stage and sing after 9pm. Boy, they almost choked on their pumpkin juice when they saw Nakuru waving the mic on the stage.

"Great, we'll have to listen to Akizuki's singing for the whole night." A 4th year who dressed as the Spinarak-man mumbled.

"Why's that?" Meiling asked while tried not to squeak at the spider-like costume.

"I doubt anyone could snatch the mic from her. It happens almost every year."

"The 7th year Tsujimoto might have a chance though," his companion who was in a purple theme monster costume commented. "It's the best entertainment to see them have a mic-fight."

Anymore conversations were effectively cut off by the guardian's singing of the song _Seikuu Shoukan_, followed by _Hitorijime_ and _Koi wa Voltage Infinity_. Just when she finished the last song, the aforementioned Natsumi stormed up to the stage and fought Nakuru for mic (literally) single-handily as she had to keep a firm grip on Miyuki's clothes to keep her from escaping. After Nakuru reluctantly left the stage, the two sang 3 duets (_Calling_, _Bokutou Love Stories_ and _Matasete, Gomen ne_) until a redhead they had never seen before came up to the stage. She raised her eyebrows at Natsumi and made some gestures toward the mics. Natsumi sent her a dirty look, but she put down the mics and dragged her friend/classmate off the stage. She was halfway through the song _November Rain_ when Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, do you want to try?" Sakura asked innocently and Syaoran jumped in surprise. His face was once again turned into a fantastic shade of red.

"Er, I..."

"C'mon!" The Japanese girl didn't bother to wait for the reply and dragged him through the thick crowd. Tomoyo taped the moment and Meiling was whistling.

The redhead left the stage almost too quickly when her song end and spot the 1st years coming towards the stage. Sakura handed the mics to Syaoran and browsed through the song list to find a good song for their initial appearance. When the music began, the crowd became much more excited as it was some new students performance.

Syaoran: _I'm aching for something  
Because I just realized it_

Sakura: _In a town where everyone rushes about  
I tried walking a little slower_

Syaoran: _The wish I can't tell, I want to make it come true with you  
_Sakura: _Sometimes when I want to cry, I close my eyes and think TRY_

Both:  
_But you're here, and I wish for love  
At any time, I want your heart to be by my side  
That's why I'm here, I'm looking for love  
If we're together, we'll change tears into kindness  
The dream will surely come true_

The crowd broke into a loud applaud as the song ended and Sakura bowed shyly. The two were about to leave the stage when they heard some distanced howling. The younger students looked around anxiously while the adult and senior students held out their wands in case of any attack.

"Wha, what was that? Werewolves?!"

"I hope not. But today IS the full moon..."

"What should we do?! We can't go back to the school right now!"

"Everyone!" A loud voice boomed out of the stereo set on the stage. All the students turned and saw the Prefects of the four Houses. Nakuru, who was the one who addressed the crowd, continued, "Please, try not to panic. Now, we have to hide until we can find out if there's any beast around the area. Please follow the local's instruction and stay inside the shops! Remember, this is not a joke or a drill! Be quick!"

But it was too late. Before the students were ready to move, some creatures were already dashing towards the Plaza from all directions. They were pure dark, canine-like beasts. But as some students tried to bat them away with their Cosplay tools, they just went through the beasts. Nakuru was, for once, glad that she was in her real form and started to blast lightning at the beasts.

(A/N: I haven't watched the original CCS for a long time except for the movies so I can't remember how Ruby Moon attacks. If I'm wrong please inform me. Gomen nasai!!)

On the other side, the Card Captor Gang also tried to escape from the crowd since they cannot summon their staff or sword in the public. But things were not working in their favor as one of those beasts jumped high from behind, more than ready to bite Sakura into pieces. Syaoran felt the attack and tried to shield the Card Mistress from it......

* * *

Ah, cliff hanger and memories! I've done something similar in the PWD some years ago...I mean the Karaoke thing. So I guess I'll have to post up the song list again: 

Ah! My Goddess: _Seikuu Shoukan_ by Urd  
Card Captor Sakura: _Hitorijime_  
GateKeepers (PS Game): _Koi wa Voltage Infinity_ by Konoe Kaoru  
You're Under Arrest: _Calling_, _Bokutou Love Stories_ & _Matasete, Gomen ne_ by Tokyo Policewoman Duo  
Ranma 1/2: _November Rain_ by Female Ranma  
Love Hina: _Be For You, Be For Me_ by Narusegawa Naru, Urashima Kanako or Urashima Keitarou Narusegawa Naru depended on the version. In this fic, it was the duet version.

I don't really feel like writing recently. Not just because I only received, like, 2 reviews per chapter, but I have too many assignments and find it difficult to keep up the process. I don't really like the threats like "no update until there's reviews." But if this can raise the number of them, I may adopt them. But I'm sure no one really cares.

Also in response to Yume Li's review......This question is rather difficult to answer since almost 20 series were involved in this fic. So I'll only list out those pairings that would actually appear and influence the plot:

Card Captor Sakura: Syaoran x Sakura (duh), Eriol x Tomoyo  
You're Under Arrest: Toukairin x Natsumi, Nakajima x Miyuki  
Magic Knight Rayearth: Hikaru x Lantis, Umi x Ascot, Fuu x Ferio. Although I'm not 100 sure if they would appear in _Shadowed Destiny_, but maybe in the later series......

Mind you, there will NOT be many CCS Shippy moments for now. It's kinda hard to write romance scenes of a couple of 12-year-olds you know......Also, any suggestion on what should I do to Meiling ((evil grin))?

Star Wish: Either Dumbledore can't think of that idea, or he was just too hypocrite to implement it. About translations, go onto the search engine and search for _Keishichou Network_ (You're Under Arrest) or _AEGIS Files_ (GateKeepers). Some summaries are not completed, but they should give you enough idea of the series.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames will be used to make s'more! Yummy!!


End file.
